¿Un angel? ¿Mi novia?
by fandubermiku01
Summary: Miku es un ángel que para convertirse en humano, debe conseguir que esa persona especial lo desee pero varias personas pueden entrometerse en el camino de Len Kagamine, haciendo innumerables enredos con muchos chicos… dedicado a Miku Hatsune 123456 Léanlo pliss ADVERTENCIAS: Lemon más adelante. Voy a poner stop por un tiempo con esta historia... pero si la seguire :)
1. Prólogo

**_Disclaimer: los Vocaloid no me pertenecen, sino a Yamaha, Sega y Crypton. ¨DE FANS, PARA FANS, SIN FINES DE LUCRO¨_**

(Miku POV)

Ne~ Mikuo nunca me dijo que encontrar a mi persona seria tan difícil ¡llevo 2 días vagando en busca de mi persona! Ni siquiera me dijo como la reconocería y no como seria su físico, si sería hombre o mujer… Y tengo mucho cansancio… ah~ que linda casa, me llama mucho la atención su color blanco… iré a descansar en su tejado…

(Len POV)

Mi hermana me regaño y me mando afuera de la casa, ahora estoy en el patio ¡Que flojera! Como me molesta que Rin sea tan cruel conmigo… solo quería ir a dar una vuelta con la rodadora –acostándome en el jardín- Waa~ ¿Por qué todo lo malo me pasa a mí? Mi hermanita dice que debería tener una novia… para distraerme, pero ninguna chica que yo conozco se me hace linda o interesante... ¿o soy yo? Rin siempre me molesta por lo mismo, creo que debería salir con alguna chica del instituto…

(Miku POV)

Por cierto ¿ya les dije quién soy? Bueno… mi nombre es Miku Hatsune y soy un ángel muy especial, que anda en busca de su persona… ya saben para volverme humana de nuevo… -sacando unos planos- bueno… según mi hermano Mikuo debería estar por aquí mi persona especial, pero yo no veo nada… ¡Qué bien! En esta casa tienen plantación de puerro… y tengo hambre –bajando y tomando uno- pero… ¿eso no sería robar?

(Len POV)

Ah! Se me olvido decirles quien soy… mi nombre es Len Kagamine, tengo 15 años de edad igual que mi hermana, soy muy alto, rubio y tengo los ojos azules. Asisto a la escuela ¨vocaloid¨ y soy uno de los chicos más populares… vivo con Kaito un chico de cabellos azul y ojos del mismo color; Meiko una chica de cabellos cafés que siempre esta ebria y Luka que es alta con cabellos rosas; y mi hermana es lo mismo que yo pero en versión mujer… ella no importa…

Eh? –Tallándome los ojos- ¿una chica? Debo estar dormido… ¡espera si es una chica! Y está escribiendo algo… pero… ¿una chica con alas? Definitivamente los golpes que me dio Rin ya me dejaron loco…

-¡Ya está!- gritaba la chica

No espera… ¡si es una chica! Y dejo una nota…

(Miku POV)

Bueno… no es un robo, si yo dejo algo a cambio jujujuju –tomando el puerro- mejor me lo como en el tejado… sino me encontraran y no quiero tener problemas con Dios, además de que necesito fuerzas para buscar a la persona que me convertirá en humana…

(Len POV)

Me levante sin hacer ruido y recogí un papel rosa que tenía escrito ¨puerro=bendición :3 de parte de Miku¨ ¡me estoy volviendo loco! Espera… ¡auch! Me callo un tallo de puerro… eso significa que la chica sigue aquí, mejor me iré a esconder donde estaba... a ver si regresa…

(Miku POV)

Todavía tengo hambre… escribiré otro vale de una bendición muajajaja así podre comer otro puerro -escribiendo- ahora solo falta tomar mi puerro

(Len POV)

¡Ya bajo la chica! Y es muy hermosa… tiene el cabello muy largo color verde aqua atado en dos coletas y lleva un traje blanco que consiste en un vestido muy corto con zapatillas del mismo color… ¡que hermosa es! Y ahora que veo… si tiene alas… me acercare sin que me vea…

(Miku POV)

¡Que rico estuvo ese puerro!

-¿Quién eres?- me pregunto un chico a mis espaldas

Yo estaba muy asustada se supone que nadie me podía ver si no era mi persona especial… así que extendí mis alas muy rápido y me dispuse en partir cuando sentí que él me tomaba de la mano…

-No te vayas- me decía un chico rubio de ojos azules, muy lindo…

Me di cuenta de ya estábamos lejos del suelo… así que baje lentamente, no quería que el chico se lastimara… y me di cuenta de que realmente es muy guapo y no pude evitar sonrojarme; y como de la nada decidí acercarme a él y pude mirar más de cerca… esos hermosos ojos azules ¿será el mi persona? ¿Cómo se supone que haríamos el trato? No pude resistirme he ice algo que nunca me imaginé que aria… le di un beso…

**_Perdón que sea tan corto… pero es solo el prólogo… no me pequen (sacando mi puerro) tengo un puerro y no dudo en usarlo muajajaja? Si puedo subo rapidísimo el siguiente capitulo ¿vale? Mándenme muchos comentarios plis… ¡Espero que te guste Miku Hatsune 123456!_**


	2. ¿Que me pasa?

_**Disclaimer: los Vocaloid no me pertenecen, sino a Yamaha, Sega y Crypton. ¨DE FANS, PARA FANS, SIN FINES DE LUCRO¨**_

(Len POV)

Jum? –Tallándome los ojos- que extraño sueño… -mirando el reloj- otros minutitos más… -¿Qué?– grite mientras veía a la linda chica que dormía a mi lado, en mi cama…

-Shh! Tengo sueño, déjame descansar Mikuo- decía la chica mientras me tomaba de la playera y se volvía a dormir.

Bueno… esto parece un sueño… así que lo disfrutare, me volví a recostar ¡rayos! La chica realmente es muy bonita y tiene unos labios muy lindos -sonrojo- si es un sueño… no veo por qué no darle un beso, así que me acerque lentamente mientras miraba detenidamente esos labios tan rojos y podía sentir su respiración…

-Ne~ Len kun ¿quieres jugar?- preguntaba la linda verde aqua que se había despertado y yo por supuesto me caí de la cama, al ver a la chica que sonreía…

-¿Estás bien?- me preguntaba

-Ehh? A si…- dije mientras sentía como mis mejillas ardían -¿Quién eres?-

-Lo siento… no me presente- dijo mientras se paraba y se sentaba a un lado mío en el piso –mi nombre es Hatsune Miku y soy tu nueva novia…-

-¿Qué?- pregunte mientras me sentaba a un lado de ella y miraba a otro lado para que no notara mi sonrojo.

-Sí, bueno… para convertirme en humana debo hacer que tú lo desees- decía la chica mientras se levantaba y extendía sus alas que por cierto irradiaban luz al igual que ella –soy un ángel como puedes ver; tú y yo tenemos un trato…-

-¿Un trato?-

-El beso…- decía ella mientras se sonroja y tocaba sus labios.

-Así que no fue un sueño…-

-¡Len!- gritaba mi odiosa hermana detrás de la puerta –Luka dice que bajes a desayunar-

-Ya voy…- grite mientras me levantaba.

-¿Te tienes que ir?- pregunto ¿triste? La chica.

-Si bueno… tengo que ir a la escuela, hoy es jueves y si no voy me podrían castigar-

-Está bien… yo quería ir contigo pero no puedo… sino los demás notarían que no soy humana-

-¿Los demás pueden verte?- pregunte muy exaltado.

-Sí, bueno si su corazón es puro… aunque varios chicos pervertidos me pueden ver…-

-*¿Se estará refiriendo a mí?*- pensé

-Bueno… ve a desayunar… yo esperare a aquí hasta que te vayas- me contesto muy sonriente Miku

-Am… ¿está bien si te dejo? Después de todo eres mi novia…-

-Len kun- salto la hermosa chica mientras me abrasaba -¡Qué bien que me aceptaste como tu novia!-

-¡Len! Trae tu trasero acá y desayuna- grito de nuevo mi hermana.

-Lo siento- se separó Miku mientras se sentaba en la cama –Ve…-

-Regreso pronto- dije mientras me retiraba.

Llegue a bajo y comencé a desayunar muy rápido -¿Qué?- pregunte mientras me dirigía al refrigerador y sacaba jugos y panes rellenos de chocolate

-Mejor comételos aquí- decía Luka mientras veía como me metía en la playera todos los dulces.

-Lo siento Luka, luego los pago… por cierto ¿te puedo pedir un favor?-

-Am… si…-

-¿Podemos salir en la tarde?- pregunte mientras guardaba jugos…

-Claro…- me respondió un poco sonrojada.

-Uy… mi estúpido hermano va a conseguirse novia- decía mi hermana mientras me aventaba.

-Me retiro- dije rápidamente para dirigirme a mi cuarto.

Entre a mi cuarto y encontré a Miku acostada en mi cama ya tendida.

-Ne~ len kun ¿Qué piensas?- preguntaba Miku mientras abría poco a poco sus ojos.

-No, nada- respondí muy sonrojado –te traje esto-

-¿Para mí? ¡Gracias!- decía muy sonriente, mientras me daba un abraso.

-Miku, llegare un poco tarde…-

-Mmm… llámame como tú quieras ya que soy tu novia-

-Bueno…- sonrojo –te parece bien ¿Miku ni~?-

-Si… eso me hace feliz-

-Me tengo que cambiar Miku ni~- dije mientras sacaba mi uniforme.

-No, no lo hagas- me decía muy sonrojada mientras tapaba sus ojos.

-Tranquila, me cambiare en el baño- se me hizo muy tierno lo que acabo de ver, que inocente es mi ángel. Me metí en el baño y me cambie rápidamente mientras pensaba en cómo podía ocultar a Miku hasta que sea humana…

-Miku ni~ ya me voy, pero en la tarde te veo ¿está bien?-

-Claro… yo te esperare aquí-

-¡Hermano! Vámonos…- gritaba Rin

-Me v…- fui interrumpido cuando mi hermosa novia me dio un beso en la mejilla, lo que provocó que me sonrojara inmediatamente.

-¡Que te vaya bien!- exclamo ella con mucho rubor en sus pequeñas y blancas mejillas.

Me dirigí abajo en donde se encontraba mi hermana…

-Len, estas muy rojo ¿te sientes bien?- me preguntaba Rin.

-Eh? Etto… si… mejor que nunca- y me retire con mi hermana hacia la escuela.

(Miku POV)

No quiero ser un estorbo para Len… ¡ya se! Arreglare su cuarto… y después desayunare; hay muchas cosas que quiero que me enseñe…

¿Qué hay aquí? KYAAAA! Son boxers… -aventándolos- eso no es de Dios, por poco y muero…

(Len POV)

Las clases son muy aburridas… como odio especialmente la de Historia; también me preocupa mi novia… esperen ¿mi novia? ¿Desde cuando soy tan cariñoso con una chica que apenas conozco? Pero debo admitir que ella no es cualquier chica… además de que es un ángel, es muy bonita y linda…

(Miku POV)

Bueno… ya supere mi trauma –respirando hondo- por cierto ¡Estaban muy ricos los panes! ¿Qué estará haciendo Len-kun ahora? Toy aburrida, no hay nada más que hacer… ya arregle el cuarto, pero… tengo sueño…

(Len POV)

Por fin… ya terminaron las clases, iré con Luka de compras…

-Luka ¿nos vamos?-

-Claro Len-

*EN EL CENTRO*

-Bueno… te pedí que me acompañaras, para que me ayudaras a escoger ropa para una amiga, espero que no te enojes por no decirte antes…-

-Claro que no- me respondió ella muy rápido –vamos… ¿vale? Para que lleguemos a comer con los demás-

-*Miku debe tener mucha hambre*- pensé –vámonos…

Luka me ayudo a escoger mucha ropa para Miku y también compre ropa interior, ya se, ya se me escucho muy pervertido… pero enserio lo hago de buena fe… también compre zapatos y cosas de chicas que dijo Luka que eran muy lindas; aparte de que rente unas películas para que se mantuviera entretenida mientras yo estuviera en la escuela. Nos fuimos directamente a casa cuando terminamos de comprar, comí muy rápido y me lleve comida a mi cuarto; ahí encontré a la chica más hermosa que había visto dormida…

-Ne~ Mikuo no me gusta que me beses- decía mi verde aqua entre sueños.

-*¿Qué? Miku está soñando con otro chico*- me sentí muy celoso de saber que no era yo quien estaba en sus sueños, si, lo dije bien, CELOSO; así que me senté a su lado y mire como dormía… en un momento en el que ella se volteó, quedo sobre mis piernas así que me sonroje mucho.

-Ne~ Len-kun ¿me puedo quedar más tiempo así?- me preguntaba mientras abría sus ojos tiernamente.

-Si…- respondí mientras acariciaba su hermoso cabello –por cierto Miku, te compre ropa y zapatos-

-No te hubieras molestado Len kun- me respondió mientras sonreía –no te preocupes por mí, ¡Ah! También te ayude y escombre tu cuarto… eres un chico súper lindo, lees revistas sobre la pobreza mundial- me decía mientras me entregaba mis revistas play boy –pobres chicas que no tienen para vestir, gracias a Dios que me mando con un chico tan lindo como tu…-

-Jajajaja si- respondí muy sonrojado mientras escondía de nuevo esas revistas bajo el colchón – ¿no quieres comer?-

-¿Ya comiste tú?-

-Sí, perdón por no comer contigo pero debo estar con mis amigos para que no sospechen de que estas aquí…-

-No importa, si quiero comer ¡gracias!- decía mientras empezaba a comer ramen y tomaba refresco.

-Miku ni~ ¿quieres hablarme sobre un tal Mikuo?-

-Bueno… es un ángel igual que yo; yo lo quiero mucho; él es mi hermano-

-¡Qué bueno!- exclame –lo siento… Lo dije en voz alta-

-No te preocupes… me alegra que te interese mi vida-

-Por cierto ya es tarde, te traje una pijama ¿quieres probártela?- dije mientras sacaba su pijama, compre una color rosa que consistía en un short y una playera de tirantes, mientras se la entregaba.

-Está bien…- dijo mientras la tomaba y se dirigía al baño -¿Cómo me veo?-

-Muy bonita- dije mientras sentía de nuevo ese sonrojo que se apoderaba de mis mejillas –ya es tarde deberíamos dormir… yo dormiré en el sofá y tú en la cama ¿vale?-

-Ne~ Len-kun no te preocupes…-

-No… es que bueno, yo quiero hacerlo ¿vale?- baje una de las almohadas al sofá y una cobija, me acomode y me dispuse a dormir… pero no podía, algo me mantenía despierto.

-Len kun… ¿no puedes dormir?- me preguntaba Miku mientras se acercaba más y se sentaba a un lado mío en el sillón –cantare un poco para ti…-

Miku canta muy hermoso, por fin entendí la expresión de *canta como los ángeles* me sentí a gusto con ella, viendo esos ojos tan lindos… hasta que me quede dormido con mi bella ángel, mientras enlazaba mi mano con la suya y la abrasaba esperando que este hermoso sueño nunca terminara…

_**Espero que les haya gustado este capi y que me manden muchos comentarios ¿vale? Perdón que sea corto… es que no tengo mucho tiempo para escribir… tal vez suba de nuevo otro hasta el jueves pero… les prometo que va a estar muy lindo ne? Las quiero y como dije antes Miku Hatsune 123456 espero que te guste la trama de mi pequeño fic. Vale? Mándenme muchos comentarios plis!**_


	3. Mas humana

_**Disclaimer: los Vocaloid no me pertenecen, sino a Yamaha, Sega y Crypton. ¨DE FANS, PARA FANS, SIN FINES DE LUCRO¨**_

(Len POV)

Mmm? ¡Qué sueño! Maldita escuela si no existiera… ¡sería feliz! -levantándome- ¡Ay! Esta incomoda mi cama…

-Len kun… ¿tienes que ir a la escuela…?- me preguntaba esa verde aqua, tan hermosa como el primer día que la vi.

-Perdón Miku… ¿te desperté?-

-No, pero dime… ¿es posible que te quedes conmigo hoy?- me respondía mientras me tomaba de la playera.

-Bueno…-

-¡Len! Trae ese trasero a bajo… ya es tarde…- gritaba mi hermana.

-Lo siento… no voy a asistir- grite –estoy enfermo-

-¡Qué bueno!- decía Miku mientras me abrasaba –lo siento… es que…-

-No te preocupes- dije mientras la volvía a abrazar y miraba la ventana –por cierto Miku ni~ debes cambiarte ¿vale?-

-Si~- decía mientras se paraba del sillón y comenzaba a quitarse la playera de tirantes que llevaba como piyama.

-No… Miku- grite mientras sostenía la playera que ya casi estaba a su tope y de pronto…

-Lo siento… nichan, no quería interrumpir- decía mi hermana mientras cerraba rápidamente la puerta.

-No… Rin lo puedo explicar…- grite mientras bajaba rápidamente la playera del ángel que estaba enfrente de mí.

-Y yo que pensé que eras del otro bando…- decía Rin mientras entraba y se tapaba los ojos con las manos.

-¿Qué?- pregunte muy enojado

-Hola…- decía Miku mientras tomaba las manos de Rin y sonreía –mi nombre es Hatsune Miku; puedes llamarme Miku ne?-

-Eh? Tu novia es muy hermosa…- respondía mi hermana mientras no paraba de examinarla con la vista.

-¡Gracias…! Tú también eres muy bonita Rin chan- decía Miku mientras le dedicaba a mi hermana una sonrisa tierna.

-Gracias Miku pero… ¿a qué hora la metiste aquí?- preguntaba ella muy confundida.

-Bueno… ya que me puedes ver… soy un ángel- decía Miku mientras extendía de nuevo sus alas tan hermosas como ella –y… Len kun va a ser mi novio hasta que me convierta en humana-

-Oh… eso lo explica todo- de repente me avienta miradas asesinas -¿Pero cómo le hiciste para conseguirte un ángel de novia? Si eres un chico raro, pervertido, feo, egocéntrico…-

-Eh? Len kun ¿es así?- preguntaba Miku mientras sonreía –creo que hice una buena elección…-

-Len, entiendo que te quieras quedar con tu novia pero… debes asistir a la escuela- respondía Rin mientras no dejaba de ver a Miku.

-Lo sé, solo será por hoy; además es viernes y casi nuca hacemos nada…- respondí mientras buscaba la ropa que usaría mi ángel.

-Bueno… yo les diré a los profesores que estas enfermo- me decía mi hermana mientras salía de la habitación –solo por Miku…-

-Toma- dije mientras le daba un vestido color azul con unos zapatos blancos –debes cambiarte en el baño, cuando un hombre está cerca-

-Eso no lo sabía…- decía mientras tomaba la ropa y se dirigía al baño –casi siempre me visto enfrente de Mikuo, además de que mi ropa de ángel nunca se ensucia ya que estamos en el Cielo…-

-¿Te vistes enfrente de tu hermano?-

-Si- decía mientras salía sosteniendo un sostén y unas braguitas rosas –Ne~ Len kun ¿Cómo se usa esto?-

-¿No sabes?- pregunte muy sonrojado ya que en todo este tiempo ella había estado prácticamente desnuda, hasta que sentí una hemorragia nasal y la tape rápidamente con mis manos.

-Nop, nunca en mi vida lo había visto- me decía mi ángel mientras estiraba las braguitas.

-Bueno…- sonrojo severo y hemorragia precoz –es que… póntelas como si fuera el pantalón de la piyama ¿vale?-

-Mmm…- ella se metió de nuevo al baño y salió dando un salto –Ne~ ya pude!-

-Si Miku ni… pero…- decía mientras sentía de nuevo el sonrojo cuando vi al ángel en ropa interior mientras me abrasaba y suplicaba que no regresara la hemorragia.

-¿Lo ice mal? Lo siento- decía ella mientras ponía una cara muy triste mientras me abrasaba más fuerte.

-No… bueno… te lo pusiste bien pero…-

-Len dice Meiko que deja el desayuno…- decía mi hermana mientras miraba sonrojada –lo siento otra vez interrumpí-

-No Rin chan, Len solo me está enseñando a usar esto- decía mientras volvía a separarse y se acercaba a Rin.

-Miku ¿nuca habías usado braguitas?- preguntaba mi hermana muy sonrojada.

-Mmm… no…-

-¡Estúpido hermano! ¿Cómo se te acurre cambiarla tú?- gritaba muy estérica mi hermana.

-No Rin chan, yo me cambie solita- decía Miku muy orgullosa.

-Bueno… pero dormirás conmigo… no voy a permitir que un pervertido como mi hermano duerma contigo, un ser tan indefenso e inocente- sentenciaba mi hermana mientras se retiraba.

-Ne? Len kun ¿Qué hice mal?- preguntaba de nuevo Miku mientras se retiraba al baño.

-Bueno… debes ponerte el vestido que te di, arriba de la ropa interior-

-Ah!- exclama mientras entraba de nuevo al baño y salía muy rápido -¿Cómo me veo?-

-Muy bonita- dije mientras miraba a otro lado para que no notara mi sonrojo.

-¡Qué bien!- gritaba Miku mientras daba pequeños saltitos –Ne Len kun, no quiero ser un estorbo así que trabajare como los humanos…-

-No, no lo hagas; yo trabajare más tiempo y así podre mantenernos ¿vale?-

-Eres muy bueno… pero no debo abusar de ti así que trabajare para ayudar en tu casa, bueno hasta que tome forma más humana…-

-¿Más humana?-

-Sí, bueno hasta que llegues a quererme; por el momento solo me pueden ver chicos de corazón puro, pero cuando me vuelva más humana podrán verme todos-

-Pero enserio… no debes hacerlo-

-Yo quiero hacerte feliz Len, te escogí porque me di cuenta de que eres un chico muy lindo y de corazón puro y noble; así que me permitirás ayudarte en todo lo que pueda ¿vale?-

-Está bien…- dije muy sonrojado ya que Miku había dicho muchas cosas bonitas –vamos a desayunar ¿sí?-

-¡Claro!-

Bajamos a desayunar ya que no había nadie en la casa a excepción de nosotros; le serví a Miku un vaso con leche de chocolate y panes; ella comió muy feliz ya que le gustaban mucho esos panes que compraba Meiko, espero que no se enoje si le tomamos unos 3 o 4…

Después le pregunte si quería ver una película conmigo… Luka me recomendó muchas románticas pero también rente unas para mí de acción y terror; ya que estaba ahí debía aprovechar… ella estaba muy entretenida ya que en su vida se había imaginado que existían los helicópteros y me hacía preguntas como de ¨ ¿y pueden llegar hasta el cielo con esas cosas?¨ o ¨ ¿Por qué cuando el hombre salta no se hace daño? ¿Es un ángel como yo?¨ y cosas por el estilo… pero a mí se me hacía muy agradable tener ese tipo de conversaciones con ella…

-Oye ¿Cómo es el cielo?- pregunte mientras metía un pocky en mi boca.

-Es un lugar hermoso, en donde tú puedes encontrar mucha paz, no hay preocupaciones y todo ahí es perfecto- me contestaba muy feliz.

-¿Cómo es tu hermano?-

-Él es… como yo; pero en versión hombre… es muy sabio y guapo, cariñoso…-

-Parecería que estas enamorada de tu hermano- dije mientras no podía evitar imaginarme a ese horrible chico, que con tan solo escuchar su nombre me enojaba.

-Bueno…- sonrojo –no, Len tu eres la persona que amo…-

-Eh? ¿Qué dijiste?- pregunte muy feliz, obvio había escuchado pero… quería volver a escuchar a Miku decir esas palabras…

-Si no escuchaste te aguantas- decía Miku muy sonrojada mientras me sacaba la lengua.

-¡Que mala¡- exclame mientras le metía un pocky para que dejara de enseñarme su lengua –toma…-

-¡Que rico!- pude ver como saboreaba el ángel ese delicioso chocolate y sonreía un poco ruborizada… esos labios tan lindos, rojos y suaves como la seda, que pude saborear solo una vez.

-Dame…- dije mientras me acercaba a ella.

-No, es mío- gruñía Miku –tú ya tienes los tuyos-

-Pero… yo no quiero la galleta- dije mientras rosaba sus labios con los míos y podía notar su sonrojo, de seguro yo estaba igual, me agradaba la idea de que yo soy el único hombre que puede provocar eso en Miku; así que la bese suavemente mientras comenzaba a abrasarla ¿Qué me sucede? No puedo hacer eso… y mucho menos con un ángel, así que me separe lentamente mientras sonreía yo quería más de ese sabor tan delicioso que ella posee –Perdón…-

-No te preocupes…- me dijo muy feliz –yo… había extrañado eso- dijo ella en un susurro, lo que hizo que me pusiera tan rojo como un tomate.

-Miku…-

-Ya debe ser hora de que lleguen tus amigos… ¿Por qué mejor no nos vamos a tu cuarto? Me pueden encontrar y…-

-Miku… tus ropas…- dije mientras miraba que la ropa que llevaba mi ángel dejaban de brillar, ella no perdía su resplandor pero sus ropas si, así que me preocupe mucho…

-Len… ¡me estoy volviendo más humana!- dijo con mucho entusiasmo.

-¡Qué bien! Así podre mostrarte hoy a mis amigos y podrás quedarte sin que nos tengamos que esconder- dije muy feliz, ya que quería poder estar con ella todos los días, sin escondernos.

-Eso me hace muy feliz…- dijo ella mientras sonreía y me daba un abraso –gracias…-

Yo me sentía en ese momento el hombre más feliz del mundo, así que la abrase y podía sentir como ella se apoyaba en mi hombro, sentía el olor de su cabello y su piel, así que apoye mi cabeza lentamente…

-¡Len! ¿Ya estas mejor?- preguntaba mi amigo de cabellera azul, dos años mayor que yo, por lo tanto más alto y fuerte… pero él seguía siendo más inmaduro –te traje unos helados… pero si tu no los comes yo lo are por ti-

-Mmm Kaito…- dije un poco molesto, ya que él había interrumpido ese agradable momento.

-¡Hola! Tú debes ser unos de los amigos de Len…- dijo Miku muy alegre mientras saludaba.

-¡Hola! Mi nombre es Kaito Shion a sus órdenes hermosa señorita- decía mi amigo muy seductor así que decidí interrumpirlo.

-Ella es Miku Hatsune y es MI NOVIA!- dije mientras la tomaba de la cintura y la pegaba más a mí.

-Que lastima…- dijo el peli azul –pero no me rendiré…-

-Pues vete rindiendo que no dejare que un pervertido como tú se acerque a mi amiga- dijo mi hermana dándole un empujón a Kaito mientras se sentaba a ver la película con nosotros.

-Oye Rin…- dije -¿Y las demás?-

-Se fueron a un campamento pero te mandan muchos saludos- dijo Kaito mientras se sentaba a un lado de Rin.

-Am… con que eso…- dije mientras tomaba la mano de Miku sin darme cuenta ¿o no?

-Len… ¿no deberías enlistarte para tu trabajo?- dijo Kaito mientras no dejaba de mirar a MI NOVIA.

-Sí, Len vamos… quiero saber de qué trabajas…- pedía Miku mientras me sonreía.

-Está bien- dije mientras daba un suspiro –yo quería pasar más tiempo contigo Miku…-

-Lo estaremos… pero primero lo primero- dijo mientras se levantaba y me jalaba hacia mi cuarto.

Entrando a mi cuarto le pedí que me esperara, ya que me iba a cambiar en el baño y de inmediato saldría para que fuéramos, bueno no me agrada la idea de que en mi trabajo hay muchos hombres y Miku están hermosa que cualquiera podría acosarla; pero me agrada mas eso, porque si se queda aquí de seguro Kaito, que es más pervertido que yo… podría encerrar a mi hermana en su cuarto y abusaría de la inocencia de mi novia… yo lo MATARIA antes de eso, así que mejor la llevo conmigo, aunque mi jefe me regañe… ¿Por qué trabajo? Bueno… mis padres nos mantienen a mi hermana y a mí, pero hace tiempo que los dos comenzamos a trabajar para comprarnos muchas cosas, aunque no lo crean me gusta estar presentable, llevar perfume, mis zapatos en perfecto estado; mi hermana trabaja como tutora, eso de las clases no se me da… así que trabajo de lo más vergonzoso…

-¡Len kun te vez muy guapo!- decía Miku mientras me abrasaba.

-Gracias…- dije.

-Pero… estas vestido muy extraño ¿de que trabajas?-

-De mesero… en un café de maids- ¡Les dije que era el peor trabajo! No es que tenga que vestir como maid, sino que me tengo que vestir como mayordomo y atender a las chicas que van, siempre terminan por pedirme que les dé un beso, mi número de celular, que valla a una fiesta privada y cosas extrañas por el estilo…

-¿Un café maid?- pregunto mi novia muy curiosa.

-Sí, bueno hay muchas chicas vestidas de sirvienta y chicos de mayordomos, que entretienen a los clientes haciendo lo que ellos pidan… también servimos ricos pasteles…-

-¡Ya quiero conocer el lugar!- dijo muy feliz Miku.

-Bueno… vamos ¿segura de que puedes salir?- pregunte mientras la tomaba de la mano.

-Sí, ya no pueden ver que mi ropa irradia luz-

-Está bien-

Y así nos despedimos de mi hermana y de Kaito, quien tomo la mejilla de Miku y la beso ¿Quién se cree que es? Maldito Kaito… me las vas a pagar; caminamos tomados de la mano hasta llegar a mi trabajo, mi jefe de llama Hiyama Kiyoteru y es un chico mucho más mayor que Kaito y yo; así que no creo que haya problema si la dejo con el unas cuantas horas, hasta que terminara mi turno…

-Buenas tardes- salude a todos mis compañeros de trabajo quienes correspondieron a mi saludo y la mayoría comenzó a molestar…

-¿Es tu hermana? Preséntamela…- decía mi amigo Luki, un chico de cabello rosa corto, mas lato que yo y con la misma edad.

-¡Que guapa señorita! La invito a unos tragos- decía Akaito, un chico de cabellos rojos igualito a Kaito… eso no era bueno.

-¡Nero!- grito mi novia para luego ir a abrazar a mi enemigo, ese estúpido chico de cabellos rubios y ojos color miel… dirán: es idéntico a ti, pues no, los dos somos muy diferentes…

-¿Miku? ¿Qué haces aquí?- preguntaba Nero.

-Lo encontré…- susurro mi novia al oído de ese chico, así que decidí alejarlos.

-Hola Nero…- dije sin expresión alguna –veo que conoces a mi novia…-

-Con que es el…- dijo a Miku -¿Por qué no me buscaste a mí?-

-¿De qué tanto hablan?- pregunte ahora si estaba muy celoso.

-De nada Kagamine- dijo Nero mientras se retiraba un poco enojado.

-Len... ve a trabajar- decía mi jefe mientras se acomodaba las gafas –por cierto… preséntame a tu hermosa hermana-

-Es mi NOVIA y se llama Miku- dije mientras la tomaba de la cintura, con cara de pocos amigos.

-Pues deja de andar de cariñoso y ve a trabajar- me dijo mientras me señalaba a las chicas de siempre y me daba la carta ¿para que la carta? Si siempre me piden un café y se la pasan tomándome fotos –tu novia se queda conmigo-

-Jummm…- dije muy enojado –ya voy-

Así que me retire mientras no paraba de vigilar a mi jefe… yo pensé que como es mayor seria más respetuoso y no trataría de quitarme a mi ángel… pero bueno, de todo hay en este mundo, me alegra saber que Miku cada vez que me ve sonríe y me manda un tierno beso con la mano, si tan solo estas molestas fangirls me dejaran en paz podría regresar a platicar con Miku (yo amo a las fangirls de este fic. No dejen de leerlo si no la autora va a dejar de alquilarme para eventos especiales) así que decidí atender rápido a las tipas y cubrir el número que me toca de clientas e irme con mi novia…

(Miku POV)

Ne~ los hombres de la tierra son especialmente cariñosos, un chico con cabellos rojos llamado Akaito no dejaba de abrasarme, otro de cabellos rosas llamado Luki no dejaba de hacerme cosquillas en mis mejillas y el jefe de mi novio no dejaba de decir que era muy hermosa y le gustaría que trabajara para el como maid; pero una especial… me imagino que quiere que juegue con el como lo hacen las chicas de ahí con los clientes… ¡que divertido! Len no paraba de verme, eso me hace muy feliz ya que gracias a su amor, poco a poco estoy adquiriendo apariencia más humana; si ya sé que parezco una chica común y corriente, pero ustedes no notan las grandes diferencias por ejemplo: hace poco solo me podía ver gente de corazón puro, ya mi ropa no resplandece como yo; hay muchas cosas por las que se darían cuenta de que soy ángel: una de esas es que con tan solo tocar una persona puedo quitarle emociones como la tristeza y el odio, también mi cuerpo no es de humana… tranquilos no soy deforme jajajaja si no que estoy hecha a la perfección como un ángel debe ser… ahora que lo pienso ¿que debe estar haciendo Neru?… ¿me extrañara?… y mi hermano ¿también me extrañara? Los chicos de la tierra son igual de cariñosos conmigo, como mis amigos los demás ángeles; que no paraban de darme besos y abrazos; así que no debe ser nada fuera de lo normal… pero nadie me hace sentir tan bien como Len.

-Miku vamos a platicar ¿vale? Ya termine mi trabajo…- me decía Nero ¿Quién es Nero? Ups! Se me olvido… él era un antiguo ángel igual que yo, lo mandaron a la tierra para ser humano y cumplió con eso… pero nunca me entere si… consiguió a su persona; Neru… digamos que mi mejor amiga, es la hermana de Nero… aunque los dos siempre me han querido y yo igual a ellos, Mikuo me dijo que sería mejor que no les hablara mucho me pregunto por qué…

-Sí, Nero hay muchas cosas que contarte- y así nos dirigimos a unas mesas en donde los empleados podían comer o descansar.

-Bueno… Miku ¿Por qué no me buscaste en cuanto bajaste a la tierra?-

-Es que mi hermano me dio un mapa diciéndome en donde estaba mi persona… pero te juro que yo planeaba en cuanto me convirtiera en humana buscarte… siempre te he extrañado y querido-

-Yo igual Miku, me sorprende que tu persona especial haya sido Len…- me dijo mi amigo un poco triste -¿Cómo hicieron el contrato?- cuando escuche la pregunta me sonroje mucho.

-Bueno… etto… con un… con… un beso- dije muy nerviosa.

-¿Qué?!- pregunto el muy molesto.

-Si bueno… Mikuo me dijo que yo sabría cómo hacer el contrato y en cuanto vi a Len… paso eso…- tratando de evadir la conversación –y tu… ¿Quién es tu persona especial?-

-Miku…- dijo Nero mientras tomaba mi mano –no hay una persona especial…-

-¿por qué? Se supone que todos los ángeles la tenemos- dije mientras trataba de sonreír para animarlo

-Miku… mi persona especial siempre fuiste tú… pero Dios sabía que eso era imposible así que me mando con otra persona que al final me rompió el corazón…-

-Nero…- dije mientras miraba sorprendida y triste.

-Miku… no te preocupes- decía mi amigo mientras limpiaba una de sus lágrimas –ya soy humano, y soy libre de amar… ¡qué bueno que encontraste a tu persona! Espero que seas muy feliz y que el también… seguiremos siendo amigos y recuerda que debes protegerte, los humanos pueden llegar a ser malos y pueden llegar a pudrir la alma más inocente y pura- dijo Nero mientras se retiraba –como la de mi hermosa Miku-

Nero tomo sus cosas y se fue, no pude evitar sentirme muy mal pero por algo Dios siempre hace las cosas ¿Qué no? Así que volví a sonreír… no quiero que Len me vea triste y preocuparlo… Nero siempre decía *sonríe y deja que los demás se pregunten el por qué* así que seguiré los sabios consejos de mi amigo…

-Ne~ Miku chan aceptas el trabajo- preguntaba el jefe de mi novio.

-Está bien… ¿Cuándo empiezo?-

-Sera de viernes a domingo como tu novio y tu trabajo es solo atenderme a mi ¿vale? Ósea que mañana mismo comienzas a trabajar- me dijo mientras notaba en su mirada algo extraño un poco

¿Picara? Bueno… solo quiero ayudar a mi novio y no ser un estorbo.

(Len POV)

Ya es tarde y de seguro Miku debe tener hambre… lo bueno es que ya termine mi turno ¡como odio mi trabajo! Además de que el estúpido de mi jefe y mis disque amigos no dejan de coquetear con mi novia… ¡como los odio! Lo peor es que ella no sabía ni que le estaban haciendo y diciendo… es tan hermosa e inocente… así que compre dos pasteles ahí mismo ¡ya se, ya se que estoy volviendo rico al desgraciado de mi jefe! Pero… de seguro a mi novia le van a encantar…

-Ne~ Miku…- dije mientras tomaba mis cosas -¿nos vamos?-

-¡Si Len kun! Además tengo buenas noticias- decía mientras nos retirábamos cuando…

-¡Adiós hermosa!- gritaba Luki desde la mesa que atendía.

-¡Adiós Miku! Me debes un beso de despedida- gritaba Akaito.

-Adiós hermosa señorita- se despedía mi jefe de mi novia dándole un beso en la mano… si aparece muerto no es mi culpa…

-Veo que te hiciste muchos amigos- dije tratando de ocultar mi enojo.

-Sí, todos fueron muy amables y cariñosos; me recuerdan a mis amigos del cielo- me respondió muy sonriente Miku.

-Miku… te compre pastel- dije mientras sacaba el dichoso pastel de fresas –espero que te guste…-

-¡Gracias!- dijo ella mientras comenzaba a comerlo delicadamente.

-Dame…- dije seductoramente de nuevo mientras me paraba enfrente de ella y me agachaba ya que soy más alto que mi ángel con la intención de probar de nuevo esos labios tan deliciosos.

-Toma- dijo mientras metía una pequeña fresa y sonreía –ahora mi buena noticia…-

-Está bien- dije mientras sostenía su mano y comía la fresa, bueno… yo quería algo mucho más delicioso y adictivo pero… adoro la inocencia y ternura de mi novia.

-¡Trabajare contigo!- dijo ella muy alegre –así que mañana volveré contigo…-

-Me parece bien- dije mientras evitaba pensar que coquetearían más chicos con ella, ya que estaría vestida de maid… aunque no es una mala idea…

Llegamos a casa y ella seguía comiendo pastel, metí el mío al refrigerador, ya que no tenía hambre… mejor tome un poco de leche de plátano y me dirigí al cuarto con ella, solo rogaba porque mi hermana no viniera y…

-¡Len! Vengo a llevarme a Miku ni~- decía mi hermana mientras habría mi puerta, la que cerrare con llave después…

-¿Qué? ¿Miku dormirá con Rin?- preguntaba Kaito mientras entraba.

-Sí, ¿algún problema?- preguntaba mi hermana mientras tomaba de la mano a Miku y se la llevaba.

-No, Rin ella dormirá conmigo- dije mientras tomaba a mi novia de la mano.

-No es cierto, ella dormirá conmigo- dijo mientras veía pervertidamente a mi ángel –no permitiré que duerma con ustedes ya que son muy pequeños…-

-¿Y eso que?- pregunto mi hermana mientras le echaba pleito a Kaito.

-No, yo dormiré con mi novio- dijo Miku muy sonrojada.

-¡Les gane!- dije mientras aventaba a mi hermana junto con Kaito hacia afuera y cerraba la puerta con llave.

-Len por poco y me secuestran- decía Miku mientras volvía a sentarse en mi cama mientras comía su pastel…

-Ya es tarde-dije mientras ponía música en mi computadora -¿vamos a dormir?- pregunte mientras me dirigía al baño a ponerme mi piyama y sacaba la de Miku.

-Está bien…- decía mientras dejaba el plato con lo que sobraba de pastel en una mesa en donde guardo mis libros de la escuela y después se fue a cambiar.

Salió y los dos nos pusimos a cantar *MAGNET* me conto ella que la escucho en una fiesta mientras me buscaba y que le gustó mucho y por eso se la aprendió… y así continuamente estuvimos platicando y riendo hasta que a ella le gano el sueño… la metí dentro de las cobijas, apague la computadora y me dispuse a dormir… mis días no serán iguales… así que le di un tierno beso en la mejilla, la abrase y me quede dormido… pensando en la hermosa ángel que tengo como novia.

**_Bueno eso fue todo… espero que les haya gustado mucho ¿vale? Comenten eso es como mi comida diaria y si tampoco lo hacen no me inspiro y siento que escribo para fantasmas oki? Me he tardado un poco porque estoy falta de inspiración y por qué he tenido muchas cosas que hacer últimamente… pero subiré las contis lo más rápido que pueda._**


	4. Mas y mas amor

_**Disclaimer: los Vocaloid no me pertenecen, sino a Yamaha, Sega y Crypton. ¨DE FANS, PARA FANS, SIN FINES DE LUCRO¨**_

(Len POV)

-Len kun… Len kun- decía una hermosa verde aqua que me movía cuidadosamente.

-Mmm?- me moví lentamente para luego tallarme los ojos y ver a mi hermosa novia vestida muy sexi… ¿Qué estoy pensando? No, no, de seguro cuando se vuelva humana… se va a olvidar de mí o se va a ir de mi lado.

-Len kun ¡vamos a trabajar!- decía Miku muy animada mientras trataba de mirarme a los ojos ya que me había vuelto a acomodar boca abajo.

-Miku… es muy temprano- dije mientras me levantaba y veía el reloj -¿Qué? ¡Ya es tarde!-

-Ne~ Len kun…- decía mi novia mientras se paraba enfrente mío -¿me veo linda?-

-¡Claro!- respondí muy sonrojado ¿Cómo no iba a estarlo? Si portaba un short con tirantes y una playera blanca con unos finos zapatos plateados… aunque no me conviene que se vista así… cualquiera puede aprovecharse de ella, especialmente cuando lleva ropa muy sexi…

-¡Qué bueno!- decía ella mientras comenzaba a saltar –espero que le guste a mi jefe Kiyoteru-

-¿Qué?- pregunte muy enojado y celoso –solo te debes vestir así para tu novio…-

-No Len kun…- dijo ella mientras sacaba una de las revistas play boy de mi colchón –aquí dice que para tu novio debes portar orejitas de conejo y no usar rop…-

-No leas eso Miku ni~- dije mientras quitaba la revista de sus manos y la aventaba por una ventana –Eso no es bueno… la revista dice muchas mentiras- dije muy sonrojado evitando otra hemorragia nasal.

-Está bien…- dijo ella mientras se sentaba en la cama.

-En un momento vuelvo… ¿vale? Iré a ponerme el traje de mayordomo-

-Aquí espero-

Me metí rápidamente al baño y me cambie, peine y puse los zapatos; es cuando me di cuenta de que había unas braguitas tiradas en el suelo junto a la tina; así que me tape con una mano la hemorragia nasal, con otra la levante y lleve al cesto de ropa sucia.

-Miku… ¿te bañaste?- pregunte mientras salía del baño.

-Ah? Si…- dijo ella mientras sonreía –Rin chan me enseño-

-*¿Cómo diablos entro mi hermana a mi cuarto?*- pensé y de inmediato me entro un escalofrió -*¿Qué le habrá hecho la loca de mi hermana a mi novia?*-

-¿Len estas bien?- me preguntaba mi novia mientras se acercaba.

-No es nada- dije mientras reía –por cierto ¿ya desayunaste?-

-Mmm… nop, estaba esperándote para lo hiciéramos juntos-

-Bueno… ¡guarde mi rebanada de pastel!- dije mientras la tomaba de la mano y bajábamos a la cocina a desayunar.

-¡Hola Miku!- dijo Kaito mientras le daba un beso en la mejilla a mi ángel -¡Qué guapa te ves hoy!-

-Deja a mi novia en paz- dije mientras tomaba a Miku de la cintura y sacaba la lengua.

-No, no quiero…- dijo el mientras se burlaba y tomaba un poco de leche de plátano que había en la mesa –ya verás que Miku preferirá un hombre de verdad-

-Kaito hay una paleta de sandía gigante en la calle- dije mientras sonreía –al parecer está pidiendo que se la coman-

-¡Yo voy a ayudarte!- gritaba Kaito mientras salía corriendo de la casa.

-¿Qué fue eso?- pregunto Miku muy confundida.

-Nada, solo olvida lo que acabas de presenciar ¿vale?- dije mientras sacaba el pedazo de pastel que guarde ayer y serví dos vasos llenos de leche de plátano –Espero que te guste la leche de plátano-

-¿Leche de plátano?- pregunto ella mientras tomaba un sorbo -¡es muy rica!-

-Sabía que te iba a gustar…- dije mientras comía un pedazo de pastel.

-Len kun abre la boca~- me dijo ella para luego acercar un pedazo de pastel con su cuchara a mi boca; así que decidí comerla… cosa que nunca hubiera hecho si hubiera sido otra persona, a mi parecer eso no es higiénico.

-¡Que rico!- dije mientras acercaba un pedazo de pastel a Miku -¿quieres?-

-¡Rico…!- dijo Miku después de comer el pedazo de pastel… cheque mi hora y si no nos apurábamos, no llegaríamos a tiempo y mi jefe me regañaría… bueno ahora no porque Miku está conmigo pero aun así.

-Miku…- dije -¿ya terminaste?-

-Sí, estuvo muy rico-

-Bueno… entonces vámonos, después llego a lavar los trastes-

Así salimos mi novia y yo, agarrados de la mano, cuando estoy con ella me siento muy feliz, también siento mucha paz… en todo el camino íbamos platicando y ahí fue cuando termino lo lindo… ya que están mis disque amigos y mi jefe, solo esperando la llegada de mi novia.

-¡Miku!- gritaban los tres al unísono.

-¡Hola!- decía ella mientras saludaba con la mano -¡vine a trabajar!-

-¡Qué bien…!- decían los tres –tres días con la adorable Miku…-

(Miku POV)

Entramos al local y mis nuevos amigos no dejaban de abrasarme y besar mis mejillas… aunque a Len no le gustara mucho, a mí me gusta que hagan eso… si soy muy cariñosa ¡culpa de Mikuo! Es que mi hermano… duerme conmigo, desayuna conmigo, juega conmigo, se la pasa abrasándome, besando mis mejillas bueno… eso era entes y estoy muy acostumbrada a que muchas personas me demuestre en cariño así que no hay problema con eso…

Mi jefe, me dijo que tendría un uniforme especial y nada más lo atendería a el… así que asentí y me dirigí a su oficina, ya que él tenía un lugar aparte donde atendía otras cosas del local según él me explico… cuenta todo el dinero que se gana en todo el día así que me necesitaba para divertirse un poco.

-Toma- dijo mi jefe, mientras me daba un vestido rosa, con orejitas de neko y zapatillas –puedes cambiarte en el baño-

Así que me dirigí a un baño que se encontraba hai mismo, y me cambie rápidamente, pensé que trabajaría con la ropa que llevaba puesta…

-¿Se encuentra bien?- pregunte, ya que mi jefe estaba todo rojo…

-Ah! Si…- dijo el mientras me señalaba en donde sentarme, era como un silla blanca a lado de la suya –mira… tengo que sacar cuentas, así que solo quédate sentada hasta que te de ordenes-

-¡Sí!- dije para luego sentarme y sonreír mientras miraba a mi jefe, nunca había visto en el cielo personas que contaran billetes tan rápido.

Pasó mucho tiempo así, el solo volteaba a ver y sonreía… así que yo correspondía, esto se estaba haciendo aburrido.

(Len POV)

Estoy muy preocupado por Miku… ¿Qué cosas tan atroces le pedirá Kiyoteru? De seguro le está quitando la ropa y toma fotografías… la está vistiendo de conejita play boy… ¡cela estará violando! No aguanto más… debo impedir que este más tiempo a solas con él; pero las fans girls no me dejan en paz… como odio mi trabajo.

(Miku POV)

-Jajajaja ¡me haces cosquillas!- dije mientras trataba de escapar de mi jefe.

-Esa es mi intención- decía él mientras me acorralaba en la pared y mordía mis mejillas.

-¡Ne~ maldito Kiyoteru déjame diversión!- decía Akaito mientras me tomaba de las caderas y me hacía cosquillas.

-¡Malditos! ¿Por qué no me dijeron que se estaban violando a Miku? ¡Yo también quiero!- dijo para luego quitarme las zapatillas y hacerme cosquillas en los pies.

-Jajajaja ¡paren!- gritaba -¡Me están provocando dolor en mi pancita!-

(Len POV)

Malditos ¨amigos¨ míos, me dejaron todos los clientes… iré a buscarlos, de seguro están con el jefe espiando a Miku o rogando más dinero.

-¿Qué están haciendo?- pregunte mientras veía a Miku con un vestido desgarrado, muy roja, sin zapatos, rodeada por mi jefe y mis amigos -¡Aléjense de mi novia!-

-No quiero- dijo Akaito para luego abrasarla.

-Yo tampoco- dijo Luki mientras acariciaba el cabello de Miku.

-¿Tú quién eres para darme ordenes?- preguntaba mi estúpido jefe.

-Soy el novio de Miku- dije para luego tomarla y darle un beso rápido en los labios –y no me gusta que pervertidos como ustedes ¡toquen a mi novia!-

-¡Agua fiestas!- decían los tres mientras asían pucheros.

-Además llegaron muchos clientes y varias maids no vinieron…- dije para luego sonreír, ya que sabía que Kiyoteru tendría que dejar a Miku como una maid del establecimiento y obvio ahora podría cuidar de que mis amigos no traten de sobrepasarse con ella –necesitamos a Miku como maid… para que nos ayude-

-No… ¡No queremos prestar a Miku!- dijeron los tres mientras asían pucheros.

-Bueno… entonces correré a algunos clientes- dije mientras me retiraba.

-No…- dijo Kiyoteru –pero… Miku solo ayudara unos minutos, ella es MI MAID y no la compartiré con los clientes-

-¿Qué uniforme usara?- dije mientras abrazaba a mi novia, ya que estaba muy confundida y debía darle confianza.

-Tenemos un traje de ángel…- dijo el mientras sacaba un traje de una bolsa muy polvorienta –espero que le quede… toma Miku ni~-

-Gracias…- dijo ella para luego cambiarse en el baño.

(Miku POV)

Me impresionó mucho que Len se enojara con sus amigos… solo estábamos jugando, me siento mal ya que por mi culpa él se molesta, espero ser de ayuda ahorita como ¨maid¨ me imagino que es lo mismo que estar con Kiyoteru pero con otros clientes.

Mi jefe me dio un traje que consistía en un vestido corto blanco, medias blancas, zapatillas con un pequeño moño y alas… bueno, no es que las necesite, pero las usare ya que no deben enterarse que soy un verdadero ángel eso sería un verdadero problema... ya que si rompo alguna de las reglas Mikuo vendría por mí para luego llevarme por siempre al cielo.

(Len POV)

-Miku…- dije mientras miraba embobado a mi novia… se veía muy sexi, el traje le quedaba perfecto al igual que todo lo que usa.

-Ahora con más razón…- dijo mi jefe –no prestare a Miku… solo atenderá a algunos clientes… no me arriesgare que quieran violársela-

-*Mira quien lo dice*- pensé para luego tomar a Miku de la mano –Nos vamos…-

(Miku POV)

Len me dio indicaciones de cómo atender a los clientes… tengo que hacer todo lo que ellos pidan, para que compren mucho pastel y café… espero que a mi novio le guste como trabajo.

-¡Hola!- dije mientras me acercaba a una mesa y dejaba el menú –Miku chan a sus órdenes-

-¡Que hermosa¡- decían dos chicos -¿puedes ser mi novia?-

-Eh? Yo ya tengo novio…- dije mientras miraba a Len que estaba sentado con otras chicas, al parecer abrasaba a las dos y eso me hace sentir mal…

-¿Es ese mocoso?- pregunto uno mientras señalaba a mi Len.

-No es un mocoso- dije para luego darme cuenta que se tomaba una foto con una chica y sentirme peor ¿Qué es lo que siento? ¿Por qué me duele ver a Len así?

-Sabes… tienes que hacer todo lo que te pidamos- dijo uno mientras me jalaba provocando que cayera en un asiento –al parecer tu ¨novio¨ prefiere a otras chicas… que estúpido es, teniendo una novia tan linda y sexi como tu… y está abrasando a fangirls-

-Está bien…- dije mientras trataba de sonreír pero… no tenía ganas… sentía mucho odio a esas chicas, pero esos sentimientos no deben estar en mi corazón, yo soy pura… no soy como las demas -¿Qué se les ofrece?-

(Len POV)

¿Miku? ¿Por qué abrasas a esos chicos?...

-Miku… te necesitan para otra mesa…- dije mientras me acercaba y recogía las tazas de café vacías que estaban en la mesa.

-Si…- contesto ella un poco ¿triste?

-Hey… estábamos pasándola bien- dijo un chico de cabello castaño mientras la tomaba de la mano –si fueras su novio… cuidarías mejor de ella y no andarías coqueteando con otras-

-¿Qué dijiste?- pregunte mientras tomaba la otra mano de Miku –yo me preocupo mucho por ella y no dejo que patanes como tú se le acerquen-

-¿Len?- dijo Miku mientras sonreía –gracias…-

-¡Eres un idiota!- dijo el mientras trataba de golpearme.

-Vallase de mi café- dijo Kiyoteru mientras evitaba ese golpe.

-Si… aquí no queremos aguafiestas- respondían Luki y Akaito al mismo tiempo, mientras interpretaban un yaoi para unas clientas.

-Nos vamos- dijeron los clientes mientras salían –Miku… no te conviene ese estúpido como novio, tú te mereces algo mejor… alguien que te valore-

-Como predije… la belleza y simpatía de Miku son un problema- dijo nuestro jefe.

-No…- dijo Miku mientras tomaba al jefe de las manos –no me despida, no quiero ser un estorbo para mi novio…-

-¿Cómo te voy a despedir si eres tan adorable?- decía Kiyoteru mientras la abrasaba –solo que ahora atenderás los clientes con Len, para que sea más rápido… y sin problemas-

-¡Gracias!- respondimos los dos al mismo tiempo, ya que a mí me conviene mucho para cuidar que ningún idiota trate de aprovecharse de mi ángel.

(Miku POV)

¡Soy una tonta! Por mi culpa corrieron a unos clientes… pero esta vez no fallare.

-¡Hola Miku a sus órdenes!- dije muy animada mientras ofrecía el menú -¿Qué desean?-

-KYAA! ¡Que hermosa! Perfecta para un yuri…- gritaban las clientas ¿yuri?

-Aja si… ¿Qué van a pedir?- decía Len mientras anotaba.

-Dos capuchinos y dos rebanadas de pastel de durazno- dijeron las chicas mientras grababan con su celular -¡Y que hagas un yuri con Miku!-

-¿Qué? Pero si soy hombre- reclamaba mi novio mientras miraba mal a las chicas.

-Tranquilo no será problema…- dijo mi jefe para luego poner una diadema con un enorme moño blanco… ¡igualito a Rin chan! –ahora hagan lo que ellas piden-

-Bien…- suspiro mi novio –sígueme la corriente Miku ¿vale?-

-¡Sí!- respondí muy animada.

-Pequeña maid…- me decía Len mientras acariciaba mi mejilla –debes poner los platos de este modo-

-Lo siento- dije mientras volvía a acomodarlos –¿así está bien?-

-Claro… mereces una recompensa- dijo el mientras se acercaba lentamente a mis labios.

-No… aquí no- dije muy sonrojada ya que me daba mucha pena todavía el tema de los besos.

-KYAAA! Voy a morir- gritaban las clientas –llamare a todas para decirles que hay yuri hoy-

(Len POV)

Todo el tiempo estuvimos complaciendo a chicas locas fanáticas del yuri… hasta nos hicieron cantar Doki Doki Yuri Gakuen! Odio las fan girls pero más a las fanáticas del yuri… el lado amable es que nadie más toco a Miku durante todo este tiempo, ya se estaba siendo tarde y se veía que mi novia ya tenía hambre.

-Se merecen un descanso- dijo Kiyoteru mientras se acercaba y le daba dinero a Miku –toma… si sigues trabajando así de duro habrá muchos más de estos-

-¡Gracias!- contestaba Miku mientras sonreía –ahora podre compárate algo Len kun-

-El dinero es para que lo gastes tu Miku- le acaricie la cabeza –nos vamos a comer entonces… nos vemos más tarde-

Miku se fue a cambiar de nuevo y dejo sus cosas en el local al igual que yo.

-Ok ya sabes Len que solo tienes pocas horas para descansar- dijo Kiyoteru mientras se burlaba de eso.

-Si… si- conteste para luego tomar la mano de Miku e irnos al centro.

-Ne~ Len kun ¿adónde vamos?- preguntaba mi novia mientras miraba detenidamente todos los establecimientos.

-Me gusta mucho comer en un lugar especial- conteste mientras le sonreía –aquí venden las mejores hamburguesas del mundo-

-¿Hamburguesa?-

-Mmm… es un pan con carne, lechuga, salsa…-

-Como que se escucha muy raro…-

-También le ponen puerro… mucho puerro-

-¡Vamos Len kun!- decía emocionada mi novia mientras me jalaba asía el establecimiento.

Ahí comimos muy tranquilos, mientras platicábamos y Miku no dejaba de disculparse… no sé por qué, si todo lo que hace lo hace perfecto…

-Se está haciendo tarde… será mejor que te vaya a dejar a casa y regrese a trabajar-

-¿Puedo acompañarte?- preguntaba ella mientras comía su helado de vainilla, al para ser su favorito.

-¡Claro! Me gusta estar contigo Miku-

-¡Qué bueno!- dijo ella mientras me tomaba de la mano.

Así caminamos tranquilamente hasta el trabajo, si por mí fuera dejaría de trabajar para poder estar todo el tiempo con Miku… pero también debo cubrir las necesidades de mi novia.

-Len… debes quedarte más tiempo- dijo Kiyoteru mientras miraba a Miku –Nero ya se va, termino su turno… será mejor que pase a dejarla, mañana vamos a salir de negocios… y debe estar descansada-

-Pero…-

-Nada… en este lugar es mi chicharon el que truena ¿está bien?-

-Claro…- dije mientras volvía con mi novia la que se encontraba platicando con Luki –Miku… te vas a ir a casa con Nero ¿está bien?-

-¡Claro…!- dijo ella muy animada mientras recogía su bolsa –Adiós Luki… Adiós Len kun-

-Adiós…- dije mientras me despedía de lejos y miraba a mi verde aqua irse con mi enemigo.

(Miku POV)

-¡Me da mucho gusto que hayas venido conmigo!- decía mi amigo mientras me abrasaba.

-¡A mí también me gusta!- dije mientras miraba entretenida los puestos… ya que cuando vine con Len me gustó mucho un collar y quería comprárselo.

-¿Qué miras con tanta insistencia?- me preguntaba mi amigo mientras buscaba la cosa que tanto miraba.

-Bueno… me gustaría pedirte un favor ¿ne?-

-Claro… lo que mi ángel quiera-

-Me gustaría entrar a comprarle un collar a Len kun- dije mientras señalaba el lugar, así que note que Nero tenía la mirada sombría, un poco triste, pero aun así el sonrió y me llevo al establecimiento.

-¡Me llevo este!- dije mientras entregaba un collar que estaba compuesto por dos… un corazón con alas, que podías quitarle las alas y tendrías dos collares.

-¿Qué más va a llevar?-

-Mmm… ¿puedo ver?- me dirigí al área de revistas y vi muchas parecidas a las que tenía Len kun bajo el colchón… así que busque una nueva, había una chica muy bonita en una como alberca o tina grandota, así que deduje que hablaba sobre la higiene…

-¡También esto por favor!- dije mientras le daba la revista a la señora.

-¡Miku! ¿Sabes qué es eso?- pregunto Nero mientras miraba la revista.

-Si… Len kun tiene muchas así- respondí mientras pagaba -¿quieres una?-

-No… no… será mejor que nos vallamos- dijo el mientras me tomaba de la mano y me llevaba devuelta a casa –sino te vas a resfriar-

(Len POV)

Mañana había una sorpresa para Miku ni~ así que Kiyoteru me dio indicaciones de comprarle un traje de baño y shorts, faldas… yo compre lo más decente que encontré, no voy a permitir que vean el hermoso cuerpo de mi novia.

-Eh?- estaba Miku dormida en el sillón mientras Kaito masticaba el traje de paleta de un tipo raro –Lo siento- me disculpe con el chico mientras lo ayudaba a escapar de Kaito… quien ya estaba dormido.

-No se preocupe esto es mejor que trabajar en la heladería- dijo el chico mientras se retiraba.

-Kaito… Kaito- dije mientras lo tiraba del sillón –ve a dormir a tu cuarto-

-Mmm? ¿y el helado gigante?- pregunto el mientras retiraba saliva de su boca –estoy seguro de que lo había atrapado-

-Te lo comiste… ahora vete a dormir a tu cuarto-

-Está bien…- dijo el mientras se retiraba.

Así que me acerque a Miku la mire tan calmada, silenciosa, linda y tierna… estaba completamente dormida… sus labios lucían tan lindos entreabiertos…

-Eh?...- preguntaba Miku mientras me miraba fijamente a los ojos -¿Qué ocurre Len kun?- preguntaba mi hermosa novia mientras se sonrojaba, ya que nuestros labios estaban muy cerca.

-Si te mueves no podre besarte-

-Eh?...- dijo ella pero fue interrumpida cuando uní mis labios con los suyos mientras lentamente saboreaba ese néctar tan delicioso que ella posee, un sabor a canela tan picante y caliente… pero a la vez tan fresco; decidí intentar algo nuevo… así que lamí suavemente su labio inferior mientras ella abría lentamente la boca y aproveche para meter mi lengua, jugaba por todas partes dentro de ella, mientras jadeaba y sus mejillas se tornaban de un fuerte color carmesí mi ángel pasaba sus finos dedos por mi cabello y yo tocaba sus caderas… poco a poco ella tocaba tímidamente mi lengua y así comenzó un baile caótico y sensual en nuestras bocas, hasta que nos tuvimos que separar por falta de aire ¡maldito aire tenías que ser tan vital para vivir!.

-Len…- dijo ella jadeante.

-¿Si?- pregunte mientras la tomaba de la barbilla y la volvía a acercar.

-Te amo…- dijo ella mientras sonreía y acariciaba mi cabello, para luego pasar a mi cuello… cada rose con sus manos me hacía enloquecer y sentir el deseo de tenerla.

-Yo también te amo…- conteste para luego abrasarla y susurrar en su oído –y siempre lo are mi bello ángel-

-Len…- susurro ella mientras besaba mi mejilla, haciendo más doloroso mi pesar de no tener sus labios en los míos; así que volví a besarla mientras la recostaba abajo mío y seguía con mi labor de explorar cada rincón de su boca y escuchaba a mi novia jadeante… lo mejor… hasta que escuchamos a mi hermana llegar…

-¡Qué diablos le haces a Miku!- preguntaba mi hermana mientras me aventaba fuertemente, ya que me había encontrado sobre ella… los dos muy sonrojados, tal vez adivino mis pensamientos…

-Nada… nada- dije un poco molesto mientras sobaba mi cabeza –llegaste temprano-

-Creo que el estúpido de Rinto aprende rápido- dijo ella mientras revisaba a Miku… tal vez en señal de algún chupetón o algo así.

-Ok… entonces buenas noches hermanita- dije mientras tomaba a Miku rápidamente de la mano y subíamos las escaleras –ya nos vamos a dormir-

-¡Maldito pervertido!- gritaba mi hermana histérica mientras corría detrás de nosotros –No permitiré que duerma contigo-

-Demasiado tarde- conteste mientras cerraba la puerta con llave.

-Len kun se me olvido- dijo Miku mientras sacaba una pequeña bolsa –te compre esto-

-No es necesario- conteste muy rojo.

-Si… Len te amo- dijo ella mientras ponía en mis manos unas alas.

-Yo tengo un corazón- contesto ella mientras me mostraba su collar –y si los unes se hacen uno solo… como tú y yo-

-Gracias amor…- dije mientras me colocaba mi collar y le daba un beso en la frente… planeaba seguir en lo que nos quedamos pero…

-También te traje esto- dijo ella mientras sacaba una revista play voy versión baños y aguas termales… -¿Te gusto?-

-Am… sí, claro- conteste mientras la metía debajo del colchón.

-Léela Len kun- dijo ella muy animada mientras me miraba tiernamente.

-Después de que duermas…- conteste mientras la ayudaba a arroparse y la cobijaba –cuando duermas la leo ¿ok?-

-Está bien…-

Miku muy rápido se durmió… obvio que no la leí… está bien no los voy a engañar, si la leí pero fueron poquitas paginas… después me acosté con ella mientras la abrasaba y daba gracias a Dios por mandarme una chica tan linda y perfecta… te amo Miku.


	5. Un beso que empeoro todo

_**Disclaimer: los Vocaloid no me pertenecen, sino a Yamaha, Sega y Crypton. ¨DE FANS, PARA FANS, SIN FINES DE LUCRO¨**_

(Len POV)

-Me agrada la idea de ir al Ryokan- dije mientras abrazaba a Miku que se encontraba todavía dormida -¡¿pero por qué tienen que venir estos raros?!-

-¡Hola!- saludaban Rin y Kaito.

-Bueno… porque ellos van a pagar el hotel- contesto mi jefe mientras manejaba –y tú sabes que por mí, duerman con Miku… mientras me ahorre mucho dinero-

-Maldito tacaño- murmure mientras miraba la ventana; el día estaba muy lindo y el paisaje te relajaba.

-¿Por qué Len va con Miku?- preguntaban ¨los 2 raros¨ mientras asían pucheros y trataban de separarme de mi novia.

-Porque es mi novia…- conteste para luego sacarles la lengua.

-Ne~ ¿en dónde estamos?- preguntaba Miku mientras tallaba sus ojos, probablemente el ruido la había despertado.

-Rumbo al Ryokan…- conteste mientras la cubría con una sudadera amarilla que llevaba puesta.

-¿Ryokan?- pregunto ella mientras me abrasaba, así que le sonreí y mire a la ventana.

-Es un hotel típico de Japón en donde hay onsen- mire de nuevo a Miku y pude notar su en su mirada mucha curiosidad y confusión –un onsen es un baño termal… mucha agua calientita y relajante-

-¡Se escucha agradable!- decía muy emocionada mi ángel.

-Miku… se bañara conmigo en el onsen- dijo Rin con mirada diabólica… hace poco me di cuenta de que Rin esta obsepcionada con mi novia… eso es un poco raro; pero la comprendo... desde muy chiquita siempre quiso una hermanita a la que debe cuidar.

-Tendré que buscar a alguien que la ayude… más bien que la cuide- respondí mientras acomodaba las coletas de Miku en dos grandes trenzas… bueno antes peinaba a mi hermana, por eso no es difícil para mí –no voy a permitir que le hagas cosas raras-

-¡Mira Miku!- decía Kaito mientras mostraba un kimono; para ser más específicos un Iromuji, este es usado para ceremonias de te –lo compre para ti, cuando perseguía al helado gigante de sandía-

-Yo también te traje uno- decía Akaito mientras sacaba otro color rojo.

-Mmm…- exclamo Luki, sosteniendo otro de color rosa.

-Yo… tenia uno de sobra para el café…- decía Kiyoteru mientras señalaba su maleta que también contenía uno.

-¿Por qué todos traen eso?- pregunte mientras miraba atentamente todos los Iromuji que por cierto se notaban muy costosos –Recuerden que va a usar el que yo le compre-

-¡Vasta de pleitos!- grito Rin mientras abría una de las ventanas de la camioneta –ya llegamos-

-¡Yuju!- gritamos todos a excepción de Miku que solo miraba el grande hotel.

(Miku POV)

¡Qué bonito es! Pensé mientras miraba detenidamente el gran hotel… que tenía a su alrededor muchas flores blancas y hermosos arboles de sakura.

-¿Vamos?- preguntaba Len mientras cargaba las maletas.

-¡Sí!- sonreí para luego seguirlo –Len permíteme ayudarte…-

-No te preocupes- contesto el mientras entrabamos al hotel.

-¡Bienvenidos!- decían unas chicas con extraños trajes… como los que me habían mostrado mis amigos en la camioneta pero más formales.

-¡Gracias!- contestamos Len y yo al mismo tiempo.

-Reservamos 6 habitaciones- decía Rin mientras entregaba su tarjeta de crédito; como siempre tenía en su tono de voz algo demandante y sin expresión –Kagamine Rin-

-Bueno señorita Rin… efectivamente- contestaba un chico de cabellos cortos verdes mientras sonreía –aquí tiene… si necesita algo más, llámeme: Gumiya-

-Si… si… lo que digas- dijo Rin mientras le entregaba una llave a cada quien excepto a mi –Miku dormirá conmigo-

-¡No! Ella dormirá conmigo- reclamaba Kaito.

-Después lo decidirán… ¿ok?- dijo Len mientras tomaba mi mano y con la otra tomaba una maleta; yo le ayude con otra –nos vemos en el desayuno…-

Y así nos dirigimos a nuestra habitación corriendo… ¿Por qué corriendo? Por qué Kaito y Rin nos estaban persiguiendo mientras gritaban… por una parte es divertido y por otra me de mello.

-¡Wuau! Es muy grande- dije mientras miraba detenidamente la habitación de bambú.

-Si… ¿Cómo estarán las otras? Bueno… no hay de que preocuparse… ahora Miku, debes bañarte ¿ok?-

-¡Sí!- dije mientras me quitaba la sudadera y la doblaba –Mmm… Len ¿me puedes decir en donde está el baño?-

-Aquí- dijo mientras señalaba una puerta muy grande.

-Woa! Este baño es más grande que el de la casa- dije mientras miraba una grande tina… -es como para 4 personas-

-Si la verdad es muy grande… pero nada comparado con el onsen- contesto el mientras colgaba una toalla y ropa en unos ganchillos -pero ese lo ocuparemos más tarde ¿vale?-

-¡Hi! Con tu permiso…- conteste para luego entrar y bañarme.

(Len POV)

Trate de comprar ropa un poco descubierta pero no tanto, ya que aquí hay muchos chicos y chicas locos que podrían hacerle cosas raras a mi novia… sin contar a los idiotas que vienen con nosotros: Kiyoteru, Akaito, Luki, Kaito y Rin… bueno mi hermana no es un problema tan grande pero aun así me la puede perturbar.

-¡¿Cómo me veo Len kun?!- preguntaba Miku mientras se daba una vuelta y saltaba.

-Hermosa…- dije mientras trataba de no sonrojarme, ya que trate de comprarle ropa que no enseñara nada y hasta parece que fue hecha para ella… llevaba puesto un vestido rosa con tela muy delgada, unas zapatillas amarillas muy bajitas y sus colitas estaban adornadas por dos pasadores amarillos.

-¡Qué bien!- decía Miku mientras me abrasaba -¿vas a bañarte?-

-Ya lo ice, antes de que nos viniéramos…-

-Mira…- dijo Miku muy feliz mientras sonreía –nuestros collares se unieron Len kun-

-Somos el uno para el otro…- dije mientras la alzaba solo un poquito y me disponía a darle un beso.

-¡Len abre la maldita puerta!- gritaba mi hermana así que sonreí para mi novia y abrí la puerta -¿Qué le haces a Miku ni~?-

-Nada… nada- dije mientras la abrasaba –además es mi novia… y puedo hacer lo que quiera con ella-

-Len kun…- susurro Miku muy roja.

-Como me hartas… bueno ya hay que ir a desayunar- dijo mi hermana mientras salía de la habitación enojada –apúrense y bajen rápido-

Tome la mano de mi novia y nos dirigimos abajo con los demás, que solo esperaban sentados, mientras observaban atentamente al chico de cabellos verdes… un tal Gumiya mientras trabajaba; no le veo lo espectacular el ordenar papeles y recibir dinero… así que mire a mi novia y también estaba impresionada con Gumiya ¿Qué tiene de interesante ese idiota?

-Buenos días- saludaba el chico mientras sonreía –el desayuno lo pueden tomar haya- dijo mientras apuntaba un gran cuarto en donde se supone que había un bufet…

-Buenos días- contestaron todos menos yo, ya que me irritaba ver como ¨Gumiya¨ veía a mi ángel.

-Ne~ Len kun- decía mi novia mientras tiraba ligeramente de mi mano -¿podremos estar juntos todo el día?-

-¡Claro!- dije mientras la abrasaba, hasta que escuche una pequeña tosida… -¿Qué?-

-Perdón…- dijo Gumiya mientras besaba la mano de mi novia –mucho gusto… pequeña verde aqua-

-Su nombre es Miku- conteste mientras la abrasaba de la cintura –y es MI NOVIA-

-Pensé que era su hermana o algo así…- dijo el mientras me miraba fijamente pero mantenía sus sonrisa frívola –que pasen un lindo día… las noches en nuestro Ryokan son muy especiales…- creo que ya me comenzó a caer bien.

-Gracias- contestamos Miku y yo mientras nos íbamos a desayunar con los demás.

-¿Qué quieres Miku?- preguntaba Luki mientras tocaba su fleco y lo levantaba levemente.

-Mmm… se ven muy ricos esos plátanos con crema- respondió ella mientras los señalaba y se dirigía a tomarlos.

-Está bien… yo te sirvo- contesto Akaito mientras le servía.

-Gracias…- dijo Miku mientras sonreía.

-¡Miku siéntate con nosotros!- gritaban mi hermana y Kaito.

-¡Sí!-

Todos desayunamos tranquilos mientras mi jefe se la pasaba vagando y probaba cada uno de los platillos que nos servimos, ya que según el… el bufet era gratis si venían en grupo de 6 y con el somos 7 así que el solo comería de todos los platos que nos servimos ¡que tacaño!

Después de unas cuantas bromas… todos nos dirigimos a cambiarnos para ir a nadar a las albercas, ya que el onsen se toma hasta la noche o tarde… para descansar, ya que tu cuerpo se relaja mucho… pero mucho y después no puedes seguir con otras actividades.

-Ne~ Len kun- decía mi novia mientras salía del baño -¿me puedo mojar con pantalón?-

-Si… bueno este es un caso especial- conteste mientras le daba un beso en la frente para darle seguridad… la verdad es que no quiero que los estúpidos de los otros chicos la vean en traje de baño, ya en la noche la dejare usar short o algo así para dormir ya que solo yo puedo verla así.

-¡Esta bien!- contesto ella mientras me tomaba de la mano… su suave mano al igual que sus labios… -¡ya quiero jugar!-

Así bajamos rápidamente con los demás, mientras Rin bajaba con una grande maleta, ella ya llevaba puesto un pequeño bañador pero acorde a sus necesidades; ya que mi hermana es muy plana como una carretera y delgada, así que uso uno completo de niña con falda pequeña… eso la hacía ver más pequeña de lo normal.

-Estúpido hermano gemelo- decía mi hermana mientras jalaba a Miku –savia que ibas a vestir a Miku así… ¡Traje bañadores para Miku ni~!-

-¡Yay!- gritaron todos incluyendo Gumiya que veía atentamente nuestra reunión.

(Miku POV)

Rin me jalo hacia unos baños que estaban cerca… después de eso, me comenzó a quitar la ropa que llevaba puesta…

-Rin chan ¿Qué me haces?- pregunte ya que se veía muy apresurada mientras sacaba muchas braguitas y su conjunto, después las pasaba alrededor de mí.

-Tranquila… esta no es lo demasiado sexi…- decía Rin mientras tiraba al suelo un conjunto negro… después así fue tirando varias rosas, blancas, verdes, grises… -¡Una obra maestra!-

-Eh?- dije mientras me jalaba Rin afuera del baño y miraba atenta mi ropa nueva… era un conjunto blanco con puntitos amarillos y verdes -¡Mira Len!-

-¿Miku?- preguntaba mi novio mientras se me acercaba muy rojo.

-¡Estoy en braguitas!- dije mientras lo abrasaba y colgaba de su cuello –yo pensé que solo se podía andar así cuando te bañas-

-No amor…- dijo el mientras besaba mi mejilla –las braguitas las usas debajo de la ropa… lo que llevas ahorita es un bañador que te voy a confiscar ahora mismo-

-¡Miku!- gritan nuestros amigos mientras me abrasaban y tapaban la nariz -¡Que sexi!-

-Mmm?... sexi?- pregunte ya que lo había escuchado pero no sé bien el significado.

(Len POV)

-¡Aléjense todos de Miku!- dije mientras me habría espacio y la tomaba de la mano –vamos a nadar ¿vale?-

-Si…- contesto ella mientras corría detrás de mí.

Los dos llegamos a la alberca y vi como mi novia se sonrojaba mucho ya que no paraba de verla… mi hermanita tiene buen gusto… si de por si mi novia es sexi ahora se ve más sexi…

-¿Sabes nadar?- pregunte mientras bajaba lentamente a la alberca por seguridad, seguido por tomar sus manos y ayudarla a bajar.

-Mmm… no-

-Ok te enseñare- conteste mientras la abrasaba por la espalda –tranquila yo te cuidare…- dicho y hecho ella se sonrojo mucho mientras se dejaba caer y yo la llevaba alrededor de toda la alberca –¿está bien si te suelto?- pregunte mientras la miraba ya relajada y sin darse cuenta comenzó a flotar.

-Está bien Len kun- dijo ella mientras sonreía –sé que me cuidaras-

Así que la fui soltando poco a poco mientras avanzaba a su lado, ella ya había aprendido a flotar, así que decidí que era suficiente por ahora y la tome de su mano…

-¿Ocurre algo?- pregunto ella mientras se paraba y me miraba con ternura.

-Miku…- susurre en su oído mientras la abrasaba, así que bese su mejilla para seguir con su frente y su pequeña nariz.

-Me haces cosquillas- dijo Miku muy divertida mientras me abrasaba, así que sonreí para luego darle un tierno beso en los labios, sus suaves labios tan suculentos… tenían un color rojo muy lindo…

-¡Len! ¡Aquí no es lugar, ni momento!- decía mi hermana mientras me aventaba una pelota de playa.

-Auch!- exclame ya que me había pegado bien en mi cabeza –eso dolió-

-¿Crees que lo hice para que sintieras rico?- preguntaba mi hermana muy sarcástica mientras tomaba la mano de Miku.

-Mmm?... ok- murmuraba Miku mientras escuchaba atenta a mi hermana…

-¿De qué hablan?- pregunte ya que mi hermana es muy rara.

-Estoy explicándole cómo se va a poner el Iromuji- decía mi hermana mientras me abantaba agua –obvio que no dejare que tú se lo pongas… podrías llegar a otras cosas-

-Eh?- dije mientras me sonrojaba mucho, ya que si usara toda mi imaginación y juntando el kimono… me imagino la noche de bodas…

-¡Miku!- gritaba Kaito mientras se aventaba a la alberca -¡vamos a jugar!-

-¿A qué?-

-Vamos a nadar… ¡competencias!- gritaba Akaito mientras la tomaba de la cintura.

-Eh! No se mira ni se toca- dije mientras lo quitaba y abrasaba a mi novia –Miku es mía- dije para luego darle un beso muy rápido en los labios, provocando que se sonrojara mucho.

-Jum… siguen en el trabajo ¿ok?- decía Kiyoteru mientras se sentaba a la orilla –así que Miku es mi maid… debe hacer todo lo que yo quiera-

-¿! Que ¡?- pregunte mientras trataba de desaparecer a Kiyoteru con la mirada.

-Está bien…- decía Miku mientras sonreía -¿Qué se le ofrece amo?-

(Miku POV)

Mi jefe me dijo que le llamara ¨amo¨ no sé por qué pero cuando le digo así se pone muy feliz, no me gustaría trabajar por hoy para estar todo el día con mi novio… pero el lado amable es que no seré un estorbo y podre comprarme mis propias cosas… además de que Rin me dijo como hacer muy feliz a Len kun… debo comprar muchas cosas.

-Ve a traerme un helado Miku- decía mi jefe mientras me daba dinero… que por supuesto ya se usar.

-¡Sí!-

-Te acompaño Miku- decía Len mientras salía conmigo de la alberca.

-¡Qué bien!-

-No tardes mi pequeña maid- decía mi jefe mientras sonreía algo pícaramente… pero no me incomoda para nada; ya estoy acostumbrada a que mi jefe me mire de esa manera.

-¡Miku tienes un 100!- gritaba Kaito muy rojo así que voltee y sonreía aunque no tenía ni idea de lo que quería decir.

-¡Deja a Miku!- contestaba Len muy enojado… ¿un cien? ¿De que hablaran? –está decidido… no puedes usar bañadores tan pequeños-

-Está bien- conteste con otra sonrisa.

Nos dirigimos a una tienda cerca de las albercas; lo mejor es que estábamos tomados de las manos… la gente se ve muy feliz mientras juegan así que sonreí… Mikuo me dijo que la gente es muy mala y solo aprovechan el momento indicado para hacerte sufrir… yo veo todo lo contrario.

-Espero que a mi jefe le guste la vainilla…- dije muy preocupada mientras tomaba en mis manos el helado -¿y si es alérgico?-

-No te preocupes… si no se lo come… lo comeremos nosotros dos- dijo Len kun mientras sonreía.

-¡Esta bien!- camine muy emocionada asía la mesa donde se encontraba mi jefe; los demás estaban jugando con una pelota adentro de la alberca… -¿estás bien?-

-Jajajaja no te preocupes… es solo una pequeña mancha- dijo Gumiya mientras se limpiaba –por cierto que te vez muy hermosa en bañador-

-Gracias-

-¡Estúpido onichan!- decía una chica de cabellos verdes mientras lo golpeaba –no debes coquetear con otras chicas-

-Perdón onechan…- se disculpaba Gumiya a lo que sonreí.

-Miku… caminas muy rápido y…- decía Len mientras me tomaba de la mano de nuevo… por los nervios no me había percatado de que había dejado muy atrás a Len kun -¿Gumi?-

-¡Hola Len kun!- saludaba la chica de verde –ya veo que estás en tu luna de miel…-

-¿¡Cómo crees!? Jajajaja- se reía Len un poco nervioso ¿luna de miel? Se escucha rico…

-Len kun… yo quiero una- dije mientras lo abrasaba -¿estás bien?- pregunte ya que estaba muy rojo.

-Am… si- dijo el mientras me correspondía el abraso -¿Gumi él es tu hermano?-

-Si… los dos trabajamos aquí los fines de semana- decía la chica mientras volvía a golpear a su hermano –debo cuidar de que no coquetee con las clientas… cuida a tu novia, es realmente bonita y Gumiya anda soltero-

-¡Onechan! ¿Cómo puedes decir esas cosas de tu onichan?- decía Gumiya mientras se sobaba.

-¡Eres un maldito mujeriego!- decía Gumi mientras le pegaba en la cabeza… provocando que cayera sobre nosotros.

-¿Estas bien?- pregunte ya que el helado había quedado en todo su rostro en la caída –déjame ayudarte-

-¡Maldito aprovechado onichan!- decía Gumi mientras jalaba a su hermano –lo siento Len kun… nos vemos luego… si no mi hermano se aprovechara de la situación-

-Adiós…- nos despedimos Len kun y yo todavía confundidos con la situación.

-Ahora hay que comprar otro helado ¿ne~?- dije con una sonrisa mientras sacaba el cambio.

-Vamos…-

(Len POV)

Que les puedo decir… antes de que Miku llegara a mi vida Gumi era mi amor platónico ya que sabía que nunca se iba a volver realidad y solo por una insignificante cosa…

-¡Len kun! ¿De qué quieres?- me preguntaba Miku mientras jalaba de mi mano.

-De chocolate por favor- respondí mientras miraba alejarse a mi amiga y su hermano.

-Toma…- respondió Miku mientras me entregaba mi helado –será mejor que nos vallamos… si no me van a descontar el tiempo-

Nos volvimos a tomar de las manos mientras comíamos distraídos… Miku miraba el cielo con una gran sonrisa; como si agradeciera por algo… ahora que recuerdo ella también tiene un hermano… ¿sentirá lo mismo Miku por Mikuo? Que ¿Gumi por Gumiya? No creo… pero se ve que lo quiere mucho… Gumi ama a su hermano; un amor prohibido.

-¡Tonto hermano!- decía Rin mientras me pegaba en la cabeza -¿Dónde está Miku?-

-¿Miku? ¿¡Donde esta Miku!?- mire a todos lado y ni rastro de ella… soy un idiota; ella ni siquiera sabe andar por estos lugares… no conoce a nadie… no lleva dinero.

Comencé a correr junto con mi hermana para buscarla… los demás estaban en diferentes lugares… ni un rastro de ella.

(Miku POV)

-¡Que linda eres!- me decía una niña de cabellos cafés cortos… en ellos levaba dos moños rojos… ella era mi nueva amiga Kaai Yuki -¡Ahora yo soy tu mami!-

-¡Hi… hi!- respondí nerviosa mientras la niña me tomaba de la mano… no se adónde me llevaba pero era muy agradable estar con ella -¿A dónde vamos?-

-Que hija tan mas mal educada…- dijo Yuki mientras me enseñaba la lengua –en casa te daré tu castigo-

-¡Gomen…!- dije muy asustada mientras cerraba uno de mis ojos ¿Cómo me metí en esto? La verdad fue algo gracioso… ¡no recuerdo!

-Tu recompensa ¡un helado!-

Al parecer estar así; no están malo…

(Len POV)

-¿Miku?- pregunte mientras veía su cabello en un puesto -¡Miku! ¡Miku!-

-¿Len? ¡Len kun!- escuche gritar de mi novia así que corrí al establecimiento y lo que vi era muy perturbador… una niña aparentemente de 8 años de edad tenia a Miku como mascota.

-¿Quién eres?- pregunto la niña muy fría mientras acariciaba la cabeza de Miku -¿es tuya? La encontré persiguiendo una paloma…-

-¡No soy un perrito!- mustio Miku mientras bebía una limonada -¡era tu hija!-

Rei un poco ante la actitud tan infantil de Miku y mire a la pequeña que casualmente me recordaba a mi hermana… ¿Por qué será?

-Ahora tu eres mi esposo- dijo la niña mientras se colgaba de mi… realmente era una monada; llevaba un bañador escolar y su flotador de patito –ella es nuestra hija… que tuvimos en una noche loca y ahora huiré de mi casa para criar a mi hija junto contigo… huiremos en tu moto-

-Eh?- dije mientras miraba a la pequeña… de dónde saca tanta cosa rara?

-Lee muchos mangas románticos- dijo Miku con una sonrisa mientras se paraba y quitaba el collar de perro –Ne~ él es mi novio, no el tuyo-

-Ahora es mío… me pertenece- decía la niña mientras me abrasaba más fuerte… y solo reí ante la situación.

-¿Qué van a tomar?- decía una chica de cabellos purpura mientras nos mostraba la carta –ya veo… una joven pareja jujujuju-

-¿¡Que!?- pregunte ruborizado mientras trataba de articular una palabra.

-Pues si… yo soy la joven pero hermosa esposa… que fue raptada a los 17 años de edad por su sexi novio- dijo la niña mientras mostraba un pequeño anillo que en el centro tenía una manzana mordida –y ella es mi adorable y deseada hija-

-¡Mucho gusto!- respondió Miku muy feliz mientras mostraba un anillo de plata… se veía muy caro ¿Por qué nunca lo había visto? –yo soy la niña de 8 años de edad… surgida por un amor prohibido ¡este es mi anillo de poder!-

-Jajajaja ya veo- decía la chica de purpura mientras nos servía a Miku y a mi unas cervezas… a la pequeña que ni siquiera sé cómo se llama le sirvió helado.

-Come tu helado hija- dijo la pequeña mientras le metía una cucharada en la boca –papa y yo tomaremos cosas de adultos…-

La pequeña había tomado la cerveza… así que se la quite cordialmente.

-Eres muy pequeña para estas cosas- dije mientras retiraba las dos cervezas de su alcance.

-A si?- dijo la niña mientras tomaba el rostro de Miku e intentaba besarla… -¿no son demasiado chicos como para querer tener bebes?-

-Eh?- dije muy exaltado mientras miraba a la niña que se burlaba.

-Toma mama Yuki...- dijo Miku mientras le entregaba el tazón de helado –helado de manzana-

-¡Qué bien!- dijo la niña mientras comía apresuradamente el tazón de helado -¿Qué miras?- pregunto la pequeña con helado en el rostro.

-Te ensuciaste- dije mientras la limpiaba con un pañuelo.

-Cuando quieras… puedes tener hijos con mi hija- dijo la niña con una gran sonrisa mientras seguía devorando el helado; por mi parte me encontraba muy ruborizado.

-Vamos… Yuki chan- dijo Miku mientras la cargaba ya que tiene una muy baja estatura… si no fuera por su actitud se vería como una niña de 3 años.

La pequeña jugaba con el hermoso cabello de mi novia; mientras mirábamos los puestos que había… realmente este es un lindo fin de semana; todos nos miraban extrañados y tienen razón ya que parecemos una pareja joven con una pequeña hija…

-¡Len dame dinero!- decía la pequeña llamada Yuki mientras estiraba la mano.

-Está bien- dije mientras le daba un billete pequeño -¿Qué vas a comprar?-

-Manzanas…-

-Está bien…- dijo Miku mientras la soltaba y observaba su camino –con cuidado-

-Estará bien- respondí mientras abrazaba a mi novia… no se cuento tiempo llevábamos aquí… pero el suficiente como para encontrar una hija sustituta y enamorarme perdidamente más de Miku.

-Quiero nadar- dijo niñita mientras subía a mis hombros y acomodaba su inflable –papa… Len ¡llévame a nadar!-

-Está bien- suspire mientras miraba a la verde aqua muy divertida con todo esto.

Lo más importante e interesante que ahora me estoy preguntando ¿Dónde están los papas de Yuki? Ella parece estar muy tranquila y feliz sin sus padres… me inquieta un poco.

-¡Len!- grito Miku mientras me aventaba la pelota de playa.

-¿Me quieren matar?- pregunte mientras sobaba mi nariz…

-Bueno… aquí no se puede- contesto la pequeña mientras nada ridículamente con el flotador… sus pequeñas piernitas no llegaban al fondo de la piscina… también se veía ¿adorable? -¿Qué me vez?-

-Nada…-

(Miku POV)

Waa~ cuando era chiquita me parecía mucho a Yuki… solo en lo adorable.

-¡Quiero manzana!- decía Yuki mientras me tomaba de la mano.

-Te hará daño- conteste con una sonrisa… ella me enseño la lengua y fue a quejarse con Len kun ya que es su papa y en todo la consiente… aunque esta vez regreso con una cara triste así que le bese la mejilla y sonreí.

-¡Yuki! ¡Yuki! ¡Niña del demonio!- gritaba Gumi mientras buscaba por todos lados muy histérica… voltee a ver a Yuki; tengo la sensación de que busca a la pequeña que está a mi lado.

-Mama Miku… no quiero estar con Gumi- decía Yuki mientras se escondía con el inflable –quiero estar contigo y papa-

-Ya veo…- dije mientras le decía a Len que viniera ya que estaba lejos esperando que le aventáramos la pelota.

-¿Qué paso Miku?- me preguntaba Len mientras acariciaba la cabeza de Yuki.

-Gumi… busca a Yuki- dije –pero ella no quiere ir-

-Sera mejor que vallas- respondió Len kun con una sonrisa mientras la cargaba –te prometo que estaremos contigo-

-¿Enserio?-

-Si…- respondimos los dos mientras la ayudábamos a salir de la alberca.

Juntos tomados de la mano (como una familia) caminamos hacia donde estaba Gumi… se encontraba muy histérica y solo le gritaba a su hermano… el que se disculpaba con la demás gente.

-Gumi… aquí estoy deja de molestar a las personas- dijo Yuki rápidamente mientras miraba fríamente a la amiga de Len.

-¡Me van a matar tus padres cuando se enteren que escapaste!- grito Gumi mientras la tomaba de la mano -¡nos vamos!-

-No… ¡suéltame!- decía Yuki muy enojada mientras se jaloneaba -¡Yo quiero estar con mama y papa!-

-Gumi…- dije mientras la detenía… tome la mano de Yuki –nosotros cuidaremos de ella… hasta que lleguen sus papas-

-Pero…-

-Tranquila Gumi…- interrumpió Len mientras me abrasaba –sabes que estará bien con nosotros-

-Cierto hermana…- dijo Gumiya con una sonrisa –deja que jueguen a que tienen hijos-

-¡Cállate Gumiya!- grito Gumi –está bien… pero sus papas ya vienen en camino y…-

Fue cuando que nos dimos cuenta de que estaba un chico de cabellos cafés; parecido a Kiyoteru y una chica de cabellos rojos, con un adorable gallito.

-Está bien… ya llegamos- dijo la chica ¿o señora? Es que se ve de una edad avanzada -¿por qué siempre causas problemas Yuki?-

-Ella no ha sido ninguna molestia- dije con una sonrisa mientras cargaba a la pequeña –creo que ya podrás estar con tus papas ¿no?-

-¡No quiero!- dijo la niña mientras hacía pucheros…

-Vámonos… no vamos a alcanzar el avión- dijo el señor de cabellos cafés mientras cargaba a la pequeña –gracias por cuidar de ella-

-No fue nada- dijo Len kun mientras se despedía a la pequeña que seguía haciendo berrinche.

-Algún día los volverás a ver Yuki- dijo la señora mientras pellizcaba las mejillas de su hija –despídete y pronto nos veremos-

-Adiós…- dijo la niña mientras nos sacaba la lengua -¡papa y mama!-

Sonreímos… ¡quiero una pequeña así de linda! Pensé mientras reía para mis adentros.

(Len POV)

Ahora siento que me falta algo… ¡extraño a la pequeña!

-Ne~ Len kun quiero una pequeña así cuando seamos grandes- dijo Miku mientras me tomaba de la mano.

-¡Claro!- dije muy ruborizado mientras le daba un beso en la frente -¿vas a ser la madre de mis hijos?-

-¡Obvio que sí!- respondió Miku muy divertida –pero por ahora hay que comer ¿no?-

-Si… pasamos mucho tiempo jugando y ya me dio hambre-

Nos dirigimos a un puesto… donde vendían pescado ¡olía delicioso! Los dos comimos pescado frito… hace mucho que no comía así… en verdad estaba disfrutando este día… por ocasiones veía a Gumi y a su hermano pasando; los dos peleaban. También vi pasar a Meito con varias chicas… como siempre un casanova… Luki se encontraba en un puesto de libros junto a Kiyoteru… también rodeados de chicas; pero parecía que no querían nada con ellas.

A Kaito y a Rin no los he visto desde que encontré a Miku… pero no hay de qué preocuparse; de seguro Kaito está acabando con todos los helados y Rin acosando a alguien… o algo así.

Ahora que lo pienso… esta oscureciendo y lo mejor será que vallamos al onsen ya que es bueno antes de dormir; mañana viajaremos temprano y necesitamos estar cansados… como dije; lo que me preocupa es que Miku entre sola con Rin… no es por nada pero mi hermana no es de fiar… así que le pediré a Gumi que me ayude con mi novia.

-¡Gracias por la comida!- dijimos ambos mientras dejaba el dinero y nos retirábamos… debíamos encontrar a la chica de cabellos verdes antes de que nos encuentren los demás.

Caminamos por muchos lugares… hasta que volvimos a escuchar muchos gritos… definitivamente habíamos encontrado a Gumi.

-¡Gumi!- grite mientras la buscaba con la mirada.

-¿Qué quieres?- pregunto… mientras aparecía de la nada golpeando a su hermano.

-Quería pedirte de favor que me ayudes con Miku-

-¿Se pelearon?-

-No… solo quería ver si puedes cuidar de ella en el onsen-

-¿Qué me vas a dar a cambio?- pregunto ella… si era mi típica amiga convenenciera.

-Gumiya…-

-¡Claro que será un honor cuidar de la pequeña Miku! ajajajaja- reía Gumi mientras abrazaba a mi novia –nos vamos a preparar… ¿nos vemos antes de entrar?-

-Vale… vale-

Me fui a buscar a los demás chicos y ahí encontré a mi hermana… que de inmediato se lanzó a buscar a Miku… por mi parte me fui con los chicos al onsen.

(Miku POV)

Gumi me platicaba de cosas… que la verdad no entendía ya que tampoco le prestaba mucha atención.

-Quítate el traje de baño-

-Eh?- me sonroje y mire a otro lado…

-¡Que te quites el traje de baño!- gritaba Gumi mientras jaloneaba mi conjunto.

-¡No quiero!- grite.

-¿¡Que chingados le haces a mi Miku!?- dijo Rin muy histérica mientras salía de la nada.

-¡Debe entrar al onsen sin traje de baño!- contesto Gumi mientras me tomaba de la mano.

-Cierto… Miku quítate el traje de baño- me dijo Rin así que mis ojos se humedecieron.

-¡No… no quiero!-

Fue cuando me di cuenta de que las dos tiraban de las pequeñas prendas que llevaba.

(Len POV)

-Son gritos de Miku…- dije mientras entraba al baño cuidando que no me viera la encargada… pero desgraciadamente todos los demás me siguieron.

Lo que vi… era realmente…

-¿Len kun?- preguntaba mi novia mientras se tapaba con las manos… los dos estábamos muy rojos; las chicas que se suponen que cuidarían de mi novia la estaban jaloneándola dejándola medio desnuda ahí.

-¡Hemorragia nasal!- grito Kaito mientras se tapaba y salía corriendo.

-Que bien…- maldito Kiyoteru –me gusta lo que veo-

-Sigan en lo que estaban- dijo Meito mientras miraba.

-No se preocupen… solo vemos- continuo Luki mientras sonreía pícaramente.

-KYA!- gritaron las chicas mientras Rin nos sacaba y Gumi nos golpeaba… llego la encargada y nos hecho al baño de los hombres.

(Miku POV)

-Ya paso- suspiro Gumi –ahora Miku quítate la ropa-

-Mira… todas lo aremos- Rin entro a un vestidor y salió en toalla; así que hice lo mismo.

-Tanto problema solo para eso- dijo Gumi mientras se desnudaba enfrente de nosotras… obviamente cerré los ojos –hay… somos chicas y no importa; tenemos lo mismo-

Rei y me fui con rin a una gran alberca… rodeaba de rocas lindas y agua tan calientita… esto es un onsen.

-Hace mucho que no entro al onsen- decía Rin mientras se sumergía totalmente… lo único que se podía ver era la toalla que nos pusimos en la cabeza.

-Es relajante- contesto Gumi mientras jugaba con el agua empapándome completamente… según yo no me iba a mojar el cabello… como tengo mucho y es muy largo; luego es un problema.

-Oye…- comencé a aventarle agua con las manos… así comenzó una divertida guerra entre nosotras.

(Len POV)

-¿Qué estarán haciendo las chicas?- preguntaba Kaito mientras buscaba ver… rascando un agujero en una piedra.

-¨Jajjajaja… mira lo que provocas¨- se escuchaba del otro lado.

-¨Al menos cúbrete¨- ese comentario hizo que los chicos se amontonaran para tratar ver al otro lado… en cambio yo si estaba disfrutando la rica agua.

-¨Miku… no te conocíamos así… pero la verdad se te notaba muy poco pecho con el traje¨-

-¨Use uno especial para que no molestaran¨- contesto Rin -¨ya vez porque…¨-

Así que también me amontone con los demás… claro que para proteger a mi novia de las vistas curiosas de los demás.

(Miku POV)

Todo estaba muy divertido hasta que Gumi nos dijo que tuviéramos una ¨platica de chicas¨:

-Oye… ¿Quién te gusta Rin?- pregunto Gumi mientras le daba un sope en la cabeza -¡y no mientas… que hoy tome y me doy cuenta cuando alguien me miente!-

-Bueno… es que no…- dijo Rin mientras se ponía muy roja –no sé qué decir-

-Está bien… dímelo solo a mí- dijo Gumi mientras se acercaba… pude ver como Rin susurraba en el oído de la chica verde -¡que idiota… ya tiene novia!-

¿Quién podrá ser? Me pregunte a mis adentros… mientras veía al mal acercarse.

-Miku… ya sabemos quién te gusta- mustio Gumi mientras se acercaba peligrosamente –pero contesta con la mera verdad… -¿Quién te parece el chico más guapo?-

-Len…-

-¿Quién tiene los ojos más lindos?-

-Len…-

-¿Quién es el más caballeroso?-

-Len…-

-¡esto se está haciendo aburrido!- grito Rin mientras volvía a sumergirse.

-¿Quién te dio tu primer beso?- pregunto Gumi.

-Es obvio que Len- mustio Rin mientras se sentaba a un lado mío -¿o no?-

-Mi… mi… mi primer beso- me sonroje mucho… ya que Len kun no fue mi primer beso y nunca se imaginaran de quien –fue…-

-Ya paso la hora… deben salir si no quieren quedar como pasas- dijo la encargada mientras nos dejaba toallas secas.

-¡Hi… hi!- dijimos las tres mientras salíamos… nos cubrimos y cambiamos con los ¨Iromuji¨ qué aviamos preparado anteriormente… bueno que Gumi preparo; las dos me ayudaron a ponérmelo ya que nunca en mi vida me hubiera imaginado este tipo de ropa.

-¡Que sexi Miku!- dijo Gumi mientras recogía mi cabello en una cebollita –mejor las colitas-

-Si… le sientan mejor- contesto Rin mientras volvía a desatar mi cabello y lo cepillaba –con la cebollita se ve mayor y no queremos eso-

Las tres lucíamos hermosas:

Gumi llevaba un lindo quimono verde con retoques negros… su cabello estaba adornado con pasadores negros muy elegantes… en su mano también levaba un abanico de ese color; Gumi se ve mayor y elegante ¡hermosa! Es lo que la describe… según ella se arregló así por su hermano… yo también extraño a mi onichan Mikuo.

Rin en cambio usaba uno amarillo con naranja… ya que tiene cara de niña… se veía más chica de lo normal pero aun así se ve muy linda ¡adorable! Es la palabra que la describe… en su cabello levaba pasadores blancos y una cartera muy pequeña en forma de corazón.

Salimos juntas hacia el comedor donde esperaban los chicos… para la ceremonia del té que esta vez prepararía yo… Rin me dio cada una de las instrucciones ¡estoy lista!

(Len POV)

Vimos entrar a las chicas… todas se veían muy lindas… pero mis ojos se enfocaron a la hermosa verde aqua que serviría él té.

Miku llevaba un hermoso quimono… preparado por mí; color verde con toques negros… el chiste es que los dos llevábamos un conjunto con recién casados… su cabello recogido en dos coletas le daban un aire infantil pero elegante… en sus manos llevaba pulseras regalo de Gumi… lo único que no concuerda es ese anillo de plata.

Mi novia sirvió el té elegantemente… sabíamos que era una buena elección… todos lo tomamos gustosos… en cambio tomamos muchas fotos; recuerdo de este lindo día.

Gumi me pidió que habláramos un momento ya sé que se trata sobre su hermano…

(Miku POV)

Cuando Len kun se va con Gumi me siento un poca mal… ya que en la charla de ¨chicas¨ ella confeso que anteriormente le gustaba… ya no sé qué pensar y de verdad me estoy deprimiendo.

Los demás se fueron ya que Kiyoteru tenía que manejar… Luki fue a a habitación para subir fotos… Meito se fue con Rin ya que ella tenía miedo de salir… era muy noche… Kaito es el único que se quedó.

-Duele…- susurre en mis adentros, cuando vi que Gumi abrasaba a Len.

-Es un idiota- dijo Kaito mientras tomaba mis manos –tiene la novia más hermosa y perfecta del mundo… pero se está abrasando con otra-

-De seguro solo es un mal entendido- susurre tratando de ocultar mi tristeza con mi sonrisa.

-Juguemos un poco…-

-¿Jugar?-

-Cierra los ojos y te daré un premio- cerré los ojos ya que confió mucho en Kaito; es un buen chico… fue cuando sentí sus labios sobre os míos… ya… ya… _**-*Te amo Miku*-**_

_**-*Yo también te amo Kaito Shion*-**_

_**No odien a Miku! Tiene una buena razón por la que reacciono así ¿ok? ¡Comenten! Y este capi estuvo muy, muy. muy largo… me canse u.u así que posiblemente no suba contis tan rápido… se me fue la inspiración ¿vale? ¡Comenten! Se va a poner bueno…**_


End file.
